Scarlet Traces, A Toontown Fanfic
by Gusty bv
Summary: How could he do this to them? Halloween was their day; he'd already taken away their fun, now he was taking away their tradition. "Well it doesn't matter. Come midnight on All Hallows Eve, we'll have the last laugh, won't we?" Rated T for violence
1. Prologue

**I'm running a little behind as far as my chapters go, but I'll be damned if I don't get them up when they have to be. I'll work all night if I have to!**

**Anyway, here is the Prologue to my Toontown fic. It's, a little dark as far as something for Toontown goes, XD; you've been forewarned.**

**Little Taffy is mine, and I believe Power of the Wol and I joint own 606-6 the Bloodsucker XD.**

**Disney owns Toontown and the Cogs.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It had been a long day of completing Toon tasks; long and tiring. But the sight of the completed list was well worth it because it meant more beans. Little Taffy grinned triumphantly as she handed the shop keeper the small sheet of paper, "Here's the list of less experienced Toons I helped out."

He took it in his hand and looked over the names. After quickly running the names through a computer to confirm the signatures of the other Toons he smiled back at Little Taffy, "Well done," he ducked below the counter for a moment before popping back up, "It's nice to help the younger fighters out, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." She smiled, but in the back of her mind thought, _sometimes…when they don't badger for you to be their friends._

"Well, here's your reward for helping out," he then pulled a somewhat large sack of jelly beans from bellow the counter and handed them to her. A little overwhelmed by the bag's size (nearly half the size of her head) she chuckled, "Wow, that's quite a lot," before she carefully stuffed it into her pants pocket.

"Now, you take care then Little Taffy. It's getting late, and the Bloodsuckers like to come out around this hour; especially with it so close to Halloween."

"I'll be fine, good night," she waved happily at the shop keeper, he returned her good night with a wave also before she exited his shop.

Little Taffy's feet crunched loudly on the fallen leaves blowing around the street and side walk. It was a cool autumn night; the wind blustered about and made the leaves dance in wild, rhythmic patterns about her ankles as she walked. It would have been more enjoyable for her, had the breeze not been so bitingly cold.

"Brrr…I should have brought my scarf with me for the walk home. It's chilly out." She shivered and rubbed her arms, trying but failing to warm herself.

She continued her lonely stroll down the still empty street, unaware of just how empty it really was and unaware that she was being watched. He smirked when he laid eyes on her. Wrapping his evening cloak tighter around himself, he followed after her; being careful to tread as quietly over and around the leaves as he possibly could. She was further ahead, true, but then felines had exceptional ears, didn't they?

Still oblivious to her prowler, she continued musing aloud to herself, "I hope that I've finally saved enough beans for that darn pipe organ in Clarabelle's Catalogue. The price is ridiculous, 3000 jelly beans for it! But it's just so cool I've got to have it! And even if I haven't, ah well, might just be better off getting a larger wardrobe. I've had to tie the door shut just to keep all my clothes in there…"

Still he followed her, checking every so often to make sure no one else was sneaking up on him; and getting rather annoyed that he was still no closer to catching her. Finally, the opportune moment arose. She had stopped, dead in her walking and was kicking at a pile of leaves that had accumulated on the edge of the street.

"Hmm…I wonder if Pearl's decided on what she wants her costume to be this Halloween yet…"

Without another thought, he smirked and quickly closed the distance between them; but at the cost of losing his stealthy approach. His footsteps echoed loudly though the night and empty street. It didn't take her long to hear them, and when she whipped around to face the source of the footsteps, "Woaholy crap!" she shouted and jumped back in surprise at the sight of the Bloodsucker; managing to pull out a seltzer bottle to defend with in the process.

The Bloodsucker's face was calm, unnerved by the seltzer bottle that was being practically shoved into his eye ball. He crossed his arms, his face still cool and collected. Eyes bearing into her's, and he spoke in a calm, almost tender tone, "Put that down."

Glaring hatefully at the Lawbot, she gripped her gag tightly and hissed at him, "Why should I?"

A smile graced him lips, exposing more of his fangs that already protruded slightly. Again, his tone was calm, only this time it seemed a little more enticing, "Because, you want to." He continued looking directly at her in the eyes.

"Pssh, yeah right; keep telling yourself that!" she growled again, returning his unwavering stare into her eyes by staring back into his.

The Bloodsucker's smiled widened; she was playing right into his hand. Continuing to stare into her eyes, he said, "Yes, you do."

Little Taffy felt like someone was probing her mind, trying to make her obey. She blinked once and the feeling seemed to waver slightly. _His eyes…_she thought, _I've got to stop looking at his eyes. _But try as she might, her eyes didn't seem to want to move. All she could seem to do was speak, "N-no, I don't…"

"Yes, you do," he said once more, "Now, put the Gag away, and come with me."

It took every last bit of mental strength she had to not listen to him. In her fight to win, she dropped the seltzer bottle on the ground. It shattered, spilling the fizzy water every where. Finally, she was able to tear her eyes away from his, "No!" she shouted at him once more, before quickly running from him as fast as she possibly could. The Blood-sucker sighed, before giving chase after her.

Little Taffy tore down the street, looking for some way to escape from the Blood-sucker, knowing well she had no more gags left after helping the younger fighters out from before. That Seltzer she'd carelessly dropped had been her last. Her Sticker Book was buried deep inside one of her pockets, and she needed a safe place to look for it so she could teleport home. Suddenly up ahead was an alley way, it was her only chance, she had to take it. She dared to look back once, and to her horror, the Lawbot was hot on her heels. This alley way was her only chance to get away, it couldn't fail her; it just couldn't.

Rounding the corner, her only hope faded. The alley was a dead end, "No!" she cried out. There was no time. Still, she desperately began digging inside her pockets trying to find her sticker book. The foot steps of the Bloodsucker slowed to a walk and she turned to face him, her hands still fishing for her lost sticker book.

"Nowhere to run, Toon," He chuckled.

Still looking, he took advantage of the situation and closed the short distance and grabbed hold of one of her wrists and Little Taffy let off a shriek of fright. His voice, no longer calm or seductive, but somewhat rough and demanding, "Look into my eyes."

"N-no," She shouted once again, using her free arm to cover her eyes with, and turned her head away from him.

Now getting very impatient with her, he grabbed her ear, and pinched it as hard as he could, "Look at me!"

Little Taffy yelped in pain but continued to look away. When the pain became intolerable, she hesitantly looked back at him; the making of tears in her eyes. At the sight of her, his face softened a little, and his calm tone of voice returned, "That's better. Now…" he trailed off in thought before continuing, "I want you to relax." He caressed her cheek softly, wiping a stray tear that had managed to fall as he did so.

She stared into his eyes, and all fear disappeared from her. Calm enveloped all her senses. His touch was oddly welcoming. She leaned into it, savoring it. It was comforting, the feeling of his hand running over her cheek.

_What the hell am I –doing-?! _

Feeling her relax, the Bloodsucker released her wrist and smiled at her, "Good girl…" he paused and held out his hand for her to take, "Now come with me."

At his words, all other thought faded. She looked down at his hand and grasped it. When his hand was in hers, she leaned up against him. He was surprisingly warm, and it was a welcome change from the bitter cold, she drew as close to him as she could. He smirked at her and wrapped his evening cloak around her. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he quietly led her off into the night.


	2. Ch 1 Hide, Seek and Vanish

**Arr, here be chapter one XD. (why am I speaking Pirate?) Anyway, as I mentioned before this story's a bit dark for Toontown, don't say I didn't forewarn you, and enjoy!**

118-7 (Telemarketer XD) and Roxy belong to Power of the Wol

**Pearl belongs to my friend Nat**

118-7 (Bloodsucker XD) and his brother 118-8 are joint owned by me and Power

Toontown and the Cogs are owned by Disney

* * *

Chapter 1

Hide, Seek and Vanish

Pearl yawned and stretched sitting up in her bed. She'd had a good, long sleep and was feeling refreshed. She's stayed up somewhat late, waiting for Little Taffy to get her butt over, "Hope she's alright, she never came over like she said she was going to…" she said aloud.

Thinking that perhaps her friend had merely worn herself out with Toon Tasks and decided to just go home and crash, she quickly threw on a clean pair of clothes and hurried the short distance to Little Taffy's house. She knocked once on the door and waited. There was no response.

With a worried expression she called out her friend's name and knocked harder, again there was no answer. Opening the door she peered inside. Nothing seemed to be amiss. She called out, "Taffy, hello?" She looked around; there was no one in sight, "Oh no, where is she?"

She took a moment to collect her thoughts, trying to remain calm for as long as she possibly could in this situation. She deduced that perhaps Little Taffy had gone to their friend Roxy McSocks's house, and decided to give the blue feline a call. She walked over to Taffy's phone and dialed Roxy's number.

Roxy McSocks picked up the last soapy dish from the sink and rinsed it clean. That was it for the breakfast dishes. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and smiled before drying her hands on a dish towel near by, then pulling her gloves back on. By now she was up for some snuggling with her beloved, when suddenly the phone rang. A little disheartened, she went over to the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi Roxy, it's Pearl," she said a happy, yet slightly strained sounding voice.

"Oh, hi Pearl," She smiled at hearing her friend's voice, "what's up?"

"Well, Little Taffy was supposed to come over last night and she never showed up. Then when I came to check her house this morning...she wasn't here. Is she at your house by chance?"

Roxy frowned, "No, I haven't seen her sense yesterday."

Pearl groaned, and gnawed slightly on her lower lip before answering, "This isn't good…" she paused, "I hope something bad didn't happen to her."

"Yeah, me too," Roxy said, now sounding a bit worried herself. It wasn't like their green friend to just wander off without warning.

"Anyway, I'm going to check some other places for her, before I head back to my house. Let me know if anything turns up, okay?"

"Will do, Pearl."

"See ya Roxy, and tell Seven I said hi for me, will you?"

"I will, bye Pearl!"

With that Pearl hung up Little Taffy's phone, and sighed. A moment later her stomach gave a low rumble of hungry, and she decided that her stomach could wait and if she really needed to, she could grab something from one of the shops in her search. Then she headed out to look for her missing friend.

Roxy hung up the phone as well, hearing the sound of footsteps walking up to her, she turned around and Telemarketer 118-7 was standing there. When he caught sight of her slightly worried features, he frowned and asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Pearl. She says hi. Wanted to know if Little Taffy was here…"

Seven pondered at what Roxy had just told him before Roxy continued, "She didn't show up at Pearl's house last night, and she isn't home."

"Well that doesn't sound promising…" he said rather bluntly.

"No," she frowned, "now I'm worried too."

Seven thought for a moment more before speaking again, "Well it is close to Halloween, the Bloodsuckers' favourite time of the year. I wonder if perhaps one of them might have taken her.

"Though I'm a Sellbot, if indeed they have, there isn't much I can do about it."

"Well, I'll tell Pearl anyway, it's the only possible lead we've got. She's going out to look for her, but perhaps this will help her search?"

"I'll come with you then. Don't want you disappearing on us either. And we might be able to catch her. If not then we can wait there for her."

Roxy and Seven made their way down the cold cobblestone path of Silly Street. The morning air was bitingly cold, and the sky was clouded over, blocking the sun and all its warmth. There were no other Toons out at the moment, and Roxy didn't blame them one bit.

"Brrr, it's cold," she shivered.

Seven smiled, looking a little smug, "It doesn't bother me."

"You're a Cog, of course it doesn't," she answered back before wrapping her scarf more tightly around her neck.

The walked further down the street in silence and solitude but the other's company, until Seven spotted a short distance away a Lawbot also taking a stroll in the freezing morning air, "Oh Roxy, wait a moment. I'm going to talk to that Bloodsucker and see if he knows anything."

"Okay," she smiled, "I'll go wait over there for you Seven," she said as she toddled over to a bench on the sidewalk and sat down. Seven nodded and hurried off to talk to the Bloodsucker down the street.

Bloodsucker 118-7 had been sitting on his perch from the roof tops all morning. Not one Toon had passed his way, and he was starting to get annoyed. Silently he cursed the cold weather for keeping the Toons inside that day. Then again, he wasn't supposed to be looking for Toon at the moment anyway. The cellblocks of Lawbot were full to capacity, and the C.J. had kindly informed him, his brother, the other Bloodsuckers, and every other Lawbot not to take in anymore for Trail.

He growled at remembering the announcement from a few days ago. How could he do this to them? Halloween was their day; he'd already taken away their fun, now he was taking away their tradition.

"Well it doesn't matter. Come midnight on All Hallows Eve, we'll have the last laugh, won't we?" he smirked at the thought.

Suddenly the sound of voices reached his ears. He looked down from the roof to see a Telemarketer and short, blue feline Toon standing in the middle of the street talking. The Telemarketer pointed at something a short distance away, and headed in that direction. Seven's eyes followed him down the street to where his younger brother, 118-8 was. His eyes shifted back to the Toon. She had seated herself on one of the benches on the side of the street. It was too perfect. Finally, he'd been waiting for this all day. The propeller inside his head shot out, and he quietly glided down to the ground below.

Roxy sat quietly on the bench, hugging her knees to her chest. She wished Seven would hurry and talk to the Bloodsucker so she could get someplace warmer. Maybe he'd concede to her snuggling up to him as the walked to go find Pearl? She smiled slightly at the thought, oblivious to the Bloodsucker creeping up to her.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind erupted out of nowhere. It blew Roxy's hair everywhere, and caused her scarf to come loose from around her neck, "Uh oh," she said, not wanting to have to chase the thing down in such bitter weather. Just as she was about to get up from the bench, a pair of hands gripped her shoulders tightly from behind.

"What the-"

Bloodsucker 118-7 smirked down at the Toon in his grasp. She was quite a catch. Her neck, it was so smooth and soft looking. He couldn't resist, he had to, "Shhh, just relax, you won't feel a thing," he could already taste the ruby liquid that lay beneath her skin.

"W-who's there?!" she said alarmed before turning her head slightly to face him, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates when she saw what was gripping her shoulders.

Seven frowned, "Now don't be like that, I said relax."

Roxy could feel every muscle in her body go rigid with fear, and in a high constricted voice she yelped, "I-I can't…"

Seven continued frowning, if she was tense, biting her might cause him to make a mess of his suit, and then he'd likely be found out once he returned home. He grabbed hold of her chin and his eyes bore into hers, determined to get her to relax, "Yes you can…"

"N-No…" She whimpered, her eyes slightly clouding over with tears of fright, obscuring her vision.

Hypnotism obviously wasn't going to work in this situation. He lowered his tone of voice and made it softer, "Just trust me like you do that Telemarketer over there..."

Roxy was too frightened to reply now, her throat too constricted to let off a cry of help. The Bloodsucker was getting rather impatient with her, and figured the hell with it. He loomed closer to her neck, and sank his fangs into her soft flesh. Roxy let off a high pitched squeal of pain as his sharp, metal, teeth pierced her neck.

"I keep telling you, I don't know any Toons named Little Taffy," 118-8 frowned at the Telemarketer.

Seven frowned back, determined to find something out that might aid their search, when Roxy's squeal of pain reached his ears. He spun around to find Roxy with a Bloodsucker stuck to her throat, "Hey! You! That Toon is off limits!" Seven shouted, as he marched his way over.

The Bloodsucker released his fangs and looked up at him, his lips stained ruby. Seven could not express in words the fury sweeping over him. He didn't know who she should be angrier at. Roxy for not calling out for help before this happened, the Bloodsucker for even daring to lay a hand on her in the first place, or himself for thinking that leaving her alone was a good idea. He glared angrily at the Lawbot, and the Lawbot returned his glare as if saying _Do you mind? I was busy. _All the while, Roxy stayed quiet except for her soft, pitiful whimpers.

"This Toon is under the protection from the Senior Vice President himself no less. Hands off and on your way," growled the very peeved Sellbot.

He smirked back, "Very well…" and strode away down the street where his brother had been a moment before, but was now gone; Seven glaring back at him until he turned a corner and could no longer see him.

Roxy clung to Seven's arm, whimpering with fright and pain. Her neck hurt something terrible. She just wanted the pain to stop, and something else. _Wait…what am I thinking? _She wondered to herself, still shaking from the bite. She looked up at Seven, could feel something seem to dissipate. He looked back at her and gave her a gently hug, holding her close. She hugged back, not understanding why it felt different.

"It's alright, he's gone now Roxy," Seven said in a calming, soothing tone.

"H-he's gone?" she stuttered, somehow unable to believe it.

"Yes," smiled the Telemarketer, "You're safe now." He looked at her bite and frowned slightly, "Now let's get that wound tended to."

Something wasn't right, she could feel it. She needed an excuse to stay here, to see if he had stayed behind, out of sight, "We're nearly at Pearl's house. You go on, my scarf blew off."

Seven must have read her mind, "No, I'll get the scarf; you go on ahead to Pearl's house."

Roxy tried to think of some other way she might be able to look for the Bloodsucker. That's when she realized he had walked off in the same direction they had been heading before. She nodded, "Okay, I will."

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, "Make sure to run from any more Bloodsuckers, all right?"

Roxy didn't seem to notice the kiss very much, she felt numb when he kissed her now, "Yeah, will do," she smiled back, not returning the kiss. Seven didn't seem to mind, and then headed off to find her missing scarf.

Roxy watched him walk down the street a short ways, before she too started walking away. She was no longer concerned with her scarf; she just wanted to see the Bloodsucker again.

The Bloodsucker, 118-7, sat on another roof nearby, his brother standing a short distance away, waiting impatiently, "Come on Seven, what's one Toon going to make? Enough have already been captured for the big night."

"I know that Eight, but she's interesting. Not to mention simply delicious," he licked his lips, still able to taste her blood. Eight rolled his eyes at his older sibling. Some days he just didn't understand him at all. Then again he'd only become a Bloodsucker a few months ago; he was still a little bit new to some of their traditions. Though he couldn't argue with Seven about one thing; Toon blood was…rather tasty.

He looked back at Seven who seemed to perk up slightly with delight. The Toon he was after must be nearing their location. Sure enough, Seven's propeller came out of his head, and he hovered down to the ground, to take his prize.

118-7 spotted the blue feline from before, walking down the street, looking around somewhat frantically. _Aww how sweet, she's looking for me. _He smiled to himself, before he hovered down to the ground below to intercept her. He landed a short distance from her, but she didn't seem to have noticed this, until he reached out and pulled her closer to him, "There you are my dear…" he crooned.

Roxy's face about turned scarlet when he wrapped his arms around her. His touch was so inviting and comforting, she could almost feel the pain in her neck melt away from his very presence. She to, wrapped her arms around him; purring with delight at the fact that he was warm.

The Lawbot lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Come with me…"

"Sure," she replied with a very giddy smiled plastered on her face. He leaned down further in response to her answer, and gave her a soft, warm kiss on the lips, Roxy was only to happy to return it.

"Ah ha, there it is," Seven plucked a slightly dirt covered scarf from beneath a bush and dusted it off, pleased at himself for finding it, "Now I just need to go catch up with Roxy."

Seven set off at a fast walk down the street, eager to catch up with Roxy. He could have easily run to catch up, but he didn't want to surprise her when she was likely in a bit of shock from the bite. As he rounded the corner his metaphorical heart about stopped at what he saw. There was his beloved; his Roxy. Only she was kissing another Cog, that Bloodsucker from before.

"R-Roxy…?" He stuttered quietly, unable to believe or grasp just what he was seeing. He could feel hot, oily tears brimming up in his eyes. And when the Bloodsucker broke off the kiss and led her off further down the street and out of sigh, he reached his breaking point. His tears fell, and bitter sobs overwhelmed the poor Telemarketer's form.

Seven clung desperately to Roxy's scarf; the only thing he had left of her. How could after all this time, she just leave him like this, without so much as a warning or good bye? He continued to stare blankly at the spot the two had been at, and his feeling of isolation grew and grew. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to talk to someone, had to have someone tell him this was all a misunderstanding. Without another thought, he weakly got to his feet, and made hast to find Pearl.


	3. Ch 2 Unauthorized Activity

**Two down, three to go! Woo, posting this at school XD. Again, this is slightly dark, you'll see what I mean soon enough.**

**Seven, Roxy, and 159-2 are Power's**

**Pearl is Nat's**

**Little Taffy is mine**

**Power and I joint own the Bloodsucker cast XD.**

**Toontown, the Cogs and the C.J. belong to Disney.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Unauthorized Activity

Pearl sighed as she walked down the street, looking for some trace of Little Taffy, that she couldn't seem to find. She looked over at her Doodle Illusion, who was still sniffing along the ground for some trace of her. Pearl sighed; Illusion was no blood hound. The odds of her finding any trace of Little Taffy were slim to none. Pearl walked over to a bench and sat down on it, her legs too short to reach the ground, so they dangled. Illusion waddled over and sat on the ground next to her.

Everything was quiet; there were no other Toons out. No Cogs either. It was just quiet. Pearl looked down at her feet and let them swing back and forth. Suddenly a very pitiful sound reached her ears and she perked up. Looking around she spotted the source of the noise. It was a dejected looking Telemarketer, wracked with grief…and he was wearing a blue scarf.

Pearl slid off the bench and hurried over to him, "Seven, what's wrong? What happened, you're a wreck."

He stopped and looked at her, sobbing like his heart was broken; but he managed to stutter out through his tears, "R-Roxy . . . s-she left me f-f-for a Bloodsucker."

"W-what," Pearl could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Y-you heard me," he sobbed even harder.

"Seven, wait, calm down," Pearl pleaded, pulling the distressed Telemarketer into a hug, which he returned without hesitation.

Pearl held onto him for a moment before asking, "I'm sure it's a misunderstanding?"

His tone and expression changed to being somewhat angry, "Misunderstanding!? They were kissing, Pearl!!"

Pearl pulled away from him, her ears drooping slightly at the news, "Oh...Seven, I..." but she couldn't find the words to finish her statement; and he once again became overwhelmed by his sobs. He even fell to his knees and wept into his hands.

Illusion looked over from her spot near the bench at the Cog. She cocked her head. She'd never known of a sad Cog before. But as Pearl had taught her, no one should be sad. So she waddled over to Seven to try and cheer him up. He did not look up at her when she had gotten closer, he just continued to sob. The purple, blue spotted Doodle whimpered at him and pawed at his arm, trying to get his attention.

The Telemarketer looked up from his hands to see the furry face looking back at him, "W-what do you w-want? Just leave me alone."

The Doodle whimpered again at his response, not sure of how to answer such a negative tone. Pearl looked down at him and sighed, "I'm sorry," then she turned to her Doodle, "Go away, shoo!"

But she would not be deterred. Instead, Illusion started dancing. Pearl groaned at her Doodle, "This is not the time or place for that, Illusion…go home, I'll handle things from here."

Illusion whimpered once more, but did as she was told, dug a hole similar to a Toon's black hole on the street, and teleported home. Seven continued to sob and Pearl frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Seven, seriously. Roxy wouldn't do this to you"

"T-then why was she kissing him?"

Pearl frowned looking puzzled, "I'm not sure, what happened before that?"

Seven blinked, taking a moment to gather his thoughts for the first time in several long minutes, "Um…a Bloodsucker bit her."

Pearl sighed, finding the answer somewhat obvious, "Maybe that's why?"

At the news that his and Roxy's relationship might not really be over, he began to calm down. Pearl gave a small smiled and patted his shoulder comfortingly. He looked up at her, feeling somewhat foolish for wasting so much oil on crying for such a thing that couldn't possibly be true about Roxy.

"I…I wasn't thinking. It isn't like me…"

"It's alright Seven, I'm not always the most logical thinker in stressful situations," admitted Pearl.

"But…I let that Bloodsucker take her away," Seven groaned as his sobs returned, and his tears began flowing once more.

Pearl frowned at him again, "Seven, we'll get her back, calm thy self!"

It took a moment, but the Telemarketer managed to calm himself once again. Using Pearl for support, he also managed to get back to his feet. It was then that a thought hit the pink Toon, "You know that gets me wondering if they took Little Taffy also...."

"That's what I wondered too. Roxy and I went looking for you, so we could tell you."

"Well Seven, here's the deal. If you help me get Little Taffy back, I'll help you get Roxy back," Peal offered, holding out a hand to shake.

The Telemarketer smiled and grasped hold of her hand, shaking it firmly, "Deal."

Bloodsucker 606-6 looked down at the sleeping Toon that lay on his bed. He thought for sure he felt his heart ache. This mysterious green feline who he'd stumbled upon last night. That had yet to tell her name, looked so much like…he stopped himself from trying to remember. She was gone now, and thinking about her only made the horrible ache of emptiness worse. He continued to look down at her and smiled; watching her chest lightly rise and fall in her sleep. He dared reach out a hand, to lightly caress the side of her face. Her fur was so soft. For the first time in a month, he could briefly feel the ache disappear for a moment. He didn't want it to come back.

Then a voice, like a shard of glass, pierced through his brief moment of happiness, and made the dreadful ache return, "What are you doing Six?"

Six froze and his hand cringed away from her cheek. He slowly turned away from her to look at the door to his room. There was 606-5, his elder brother. If he had a heart, it would've been lodged tightly in his throat right now. However, he managed to choke out the words, "I-I'm just making sure she's asleep, Five."

Five frowned, "Uh huh, sure you are Six…" he stepped further into the room and walked closer to the bed to examine the Toon his brother had taken prisoner and his frown hardened.

Six was quiet while his brother studied the Toon's features. And she, as if sensing someone was watching her, shifted slightly in her sleep, and Six couldn't help but smile slightly at it; a smile that he hid. Five looked over at him, a serious expression on his face, "Just don't get attached to this one like you did last time…"

Six's smile faded at the comment his brother made. The empty feeling was threatening to overwhelm him now. It didn't help the feeling at all, the next comment his brother made, "If it didn't threaten to expose what we plan to do on Halloween, I would have told the Chief Justice about it, Six. It's not Cog like to love a Toon..."

"Why did you have to bring her up," Six asked, feeling as though he'd been slapped.

Five didn't say anything at first, as he turned on his heel and walked towards the door. He stopped before leaving to add, "Too make sure you don't make the same mistake again. For your sake, I hope you don't…" and then he was gone.

Six felt his eyes start to water. Why did his brothers have to persecute him so much? Even after her death, still they teased and taunted him. The Bloodsucker looked back over at the Toon in his bed. He walked over to it and sat down next to her. She shifted again, and he sighed, a name escaping his lips, "…Lilly…"

Not a minute after he uttered the name, did Little Taffy begin to stir. She blinked her eyes open, stretched in a very cat like fashion, and sat upright. Six looked over at her and said with a slightly surprised tone, "Oh . . . You're awake. . ."

She gave a big yawn and then smiled up at him. He smiled back at her and asked, "How are you?"

"I feel rested," she replied happily before leaning her head against his chest.

"Good to hear," Six smiled, ruffling her hair as she rubbed her cheek on his shoulder, purring loudly. Six listened to her soft purr for a moment, feeling his metaphorical hear sink again as his thoughts wandered to, "Lilly…" he sighed.

Little Taffy cocked her head, confused, "Lilly?"

"Oh, um…no one," lied the Bloodsucker.

"Alright," Taffy smiled back, a dreamy look in her eyes still.

Six tried to think of something break the awkward silence that had suddenly washed over him, "Oh, I don't believe I've caught your name."

"It's Little Taffy," she said, continuing to smile.

Six froze, "L-Little Taffy?" He felt like his gears had stopped spinning. Not only was she somewhat well known…but, her initials. They were the same as hers as well. Could this day get anymore painful for him?

Little Taffy cocked her head again, "Something the matter?"

Six quickly covered up his pain by answering, "N-no. . . I didn't realize I'd captured someone so well known." Little Taffy giggled at his response.

Again, her small quirk tugged his emotions. She was so similar to Lilly, in so many ways. Yet she wasn't Lilly, she could never be. But…he just wanted someone now. Someone to take all the pain away and end it so he could get on with his life; he continued to listen to Little Taffy's laughter, "You…have a very nice laugh," he said.

She stopped mid laugh and smiled a little, "Oh…thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled back, feeling himself lean closer to her. He knew his brothers would disassemble him if they saw how close he was getting, but he could careless about them right now. None of his elder siblings really seemed to care what he though anymore, so why should he think anything of their words?

"And what might I call you, mysterious stranger?"

"My name's 606-6, but please, call me Six."

"Alright," she said the dreamy entranced look returning. Little Taffy lightly caressed Six's face, and smiled as he leaned into it. Then a frown slowly replaced it, when she saw a single tear running down the side of his face, "Six what's wrong?"

The Bloodsucker was not aware he had shed the tear, until Little Taffy mentioned it to him. He quickly wiped it away and said it was nothing more then a tear of happiness. Little Taffy was not entirely convinced, but she dismissed it and leaned in closer. Six did the same until their faces were almost touching. Then, they kissed. Six sighed internally. It was bitter sweet, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She ran her hands lightly over his chest. Six made a promise to himself, then and there. No matter what his fate was, he wouldn't lose her like he lost Lilly.

Pearl and 118-7 walked quickly down the marbled halls of Lawbot H.Q., Pearl was clad in the signature navy blue suit of the Lawbots; literally _incognito_. Pearl kept looking at her reflection in the floor as the walked, admiring the fit of the suit on her.

"You know, I kind of like the Lawbot suit."

"Good for you," Seven replied, "Give me tartan burgundy any day."

Pearl giggled at him and he smiled back. A short pause settled, the Pearl brought up the question at the front of the Telemarketer's mind, "So, you think we'll be able to get in and talk with the C.J.?"

The Sellbot sighed with uncertainty, "I can't say. The only thing we can do is hope we've caught him at a good time."

"Oh that's comforting Seven…"

"Well I am just a mere Sellbot. Still since we've come all this way, the Second-in-command isn't likely to turn us away."

"You mean you have. I'm supposed to be one, remember," Pearl chuckled.

"Yes, quite," Seven smiled back, "Shall we continue onward?"

"Yes please!"

Finally after several minutes, the duo found themselves outside the office of Lawbot Second-in-command, 159-2. Seven took a deep breath before speaking up, "Here we are. Let's wish ourselves luck…"

Pearl crossed her fingers, hopping for the best as Seven reached out a hand and knocked three times on the oak door. A moment later, the somewhat commanding voice of 159-2 responded, "Enter."

Pearl entered first and Seven followed after her, both looking curiously around Two's office. The Lawbot Second-in-command was busily writing something and didn't seem to notice that they had walked in until he asked still looking down at his paperwork, "How can I help you?"

Seven took another deep breath before he spoke, "I request an audience with the Chief Justice."

159-2 stopped in his scrawling and looked up finally at the two in his office. The Big Wig frowned slightly and asked, "For what reason?"

"A Toon by the name of Roxy McSocks was taken into custody. She's under the protection of the Senior Vice President," said Seven.

He stared at the Telemarketer with a blank look, "I wasn't aware we were taking prisoners."

Pearl and Seven both exchanged a confused look before turning back toward the Lawbot. Seven frowned slightly, feeling a lump rise inside him, "You're…not?"

Two shook his head which only made the lump in the Telemarketer's chest get tighter. Something wasn't right with this picture, why would they have taken Roxy without the knowledge of the rest of the H.Q.?

"If our Lawbots are taking Toons into custody without authorization, this is a very serious matter indeed," mused Two as he looked down at a schedule on his desk for the C.J., "One moment…oh, you're in luck. There are no ongoing trials at the moment," he put the schedule away and stood up, "Now follow me," said the Big Wig, as he pointed at Seven, and nodded at Pearl that she was dismissed back to 'work'.

Before Pearl left the office completely, she whispered into Seven's ear as she walked past, "You focus on your meeting, I'll find Roxy and Little Taffy," she opened the door, and had disappeared into the hallway.

The Lawbot Second-in-command led 118-7 down the halls to a pair of giant oak doors that led into the Chief Justice's chambers. He raised a hand, gave three solid knocks on the door. There was a brief pause before the distinctive voice of the Chief Justice answered, "Come in?"

159-2 turned to the Telemarketer, "Wait here," he commanded before walking inside the door to speak with the Chief Justice, "118-7 of the Sellbots is requesting an audience, Chief."

"Send him in."

He nodded and walked back to the door, and beckoned Seven to enter as well. Seven did so, if not somewhat hesitant to do so; seeing as this _was_ the head of the Lawbots he was coming to speak with. He looked up at the large Lawbot as he slowly inched further in, and he looked somewhat curiously back a moment before asking, "Now then, what's this about? Since Two escorted you here himself without phoning through beforehand, I gather it's something important."

Seven relaxed his thoughts with another deep breath and began, "Roxy McSocks was taken into custody by a Bloodsucker, your honour. She's under-" but the C.J. cut him off, "Yes, yes, I know who she is. Though Two, I wasn't aware we were taking prisoners at the moment," the Lawbot boss looked over at his second, frowning slightly.

Two frowned back, "Neither was I."

"Unauthorized arrests…perplexing," Chief said, bemused and getting lost in his thoughts for a moment before shaking them and continuing, "Two, take 118-7 to the jail block and see if you can find Miss McSocks, as well as any additional Toons that were not there yesterday and report back."

He nodded, "Will do," Two turned toward Seven, "Come then 118-7."

"Yes Sir," Seven responded somewhat eagerly as he followed the Big Wig out of the C.J.'s office. Wanting desperately to find Roxy to make sure she was alright, and hold her in his arms once more.

"Hmmm...Now, if I were a Bloodsucker...where would I hide a Toon?"

Pearl thought this aloud as she headed down the hallways, trying to think of the best place to start looking in case Roxy wasn't in the jail blocks. She looked from door to door, not seeing any places that could be considered inconspicuous. The door labels she passed read things like, cleaning closet, break rooms, offices and the like. She sighed, not knowing how long this may take, but she was willing to take as long as it needed to find her friends.

Not watching where she was going, the Toon suddenly collided with something solid in front of her, "Oof!"

The harsh voice of a Cog reached her ears, "Watch it!"

She rubbed her nose, "Sorry…" she said before looking more closely at who she had bumped into. Her heart about stopped when she saw it was a Bloodsucker. He glared at her.

"And just where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Pearl struggled to find an excuse for having run into him, "I'm...uh...looking for someone!"

"Who might that be," he asked.

_Need an answer, fast…_Pearl thought, "Uh...my brother," she said, it being the best excuse she could come up with; followed by the first Cog name that popped into her thoughts, "My brother 118-7!"

The Bloodsucker frowned angrily at her, "I'm 118-7...and you don't look like any sibling of mine…"

Pearl's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "Oh snap, seriously?!"

At seeing the fear grow in her eyes from having been discovered, 118-7 smirked maliciously at her, "Oh yes, I am."

Pearl swallowed her heart that had now risen into her throat as the Bloodsucker started to inch closer to her, still smirking with a hunger lingering in his eyes. Pearl felt frozen for a brief moment, but managed to find the feeling in her legs, "I'm...gonna go now. Over there!!" And she bolted.

Pearl didn't check to see if the Bloodsucker was following her or not, she just kept running (and screaming) down the hall way into the shutdown section of the H.Q. She passed a few door ways in her mad dash before finally ripping one open and hiding inside. Breathing hard, she slumped against the door, trying to find her bearings.

Suddenly, another voice broke the silence, "Huh? Who's there?"

Pearl held her breath. That wasn't a Cog voice, it was a Toon voice. She spun around to find, "Roxy!" She squealed, glomping her friend as tightly as she possibly could; causing her friend to cough from the gush of air leaving her lungs.

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

After Roxy had composed herself she blinked once, realized it was her friend and let off a squeal of happiness as well, "Pearl!" She gave her a hug back.

Pearl released the blue cat and looked at her in the eyes, "What are you doing here?"

She frowned, looking puzzled, "I don't know. I just woke up."

"Seven's worried sick about you...he says some Bloodsucker carted you off, guess he was right."

"Oh…" Roxy said, continuing to frown as she rubbed the spot on her neck where she had been bitten at.

Pearl cocked her head, "Is that where you go bitten at?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on, we should get you out of here before someone finds me...I already almost got busted by Seven's Lawbot name double."

Roxy blinked, "…No."

Pearl didn't hear her response at first and continued speaking, "We could probably-wait...what do you mean -No-?!"

"I don't want to go," Roxy stated, looking firm in her answer.

'W-what? Roxy, why not," Pearl stuttered, confused beyond reason.

Roxy didn't answer, instead her eyes shifted to something behind her pink friend, and got big and shiny at whatever she was looking at. Pearl raised an eyebrow and her friend in confusion, "What's wrong with you face Roxy?"

"Ah, you two know each other, how nice," Said the slightly charming, yet familiar voice of 118-7 of the Lawbot variety that made Pearl freeze in place.

She slowly turned to look back to confirm it was him, "Oh geez…" she groaned at the sight of him, and also at the purring coming from Roxy, "Wait, don't tell me...this is your room, and you're the one who took Roxy?"

He smirked at her again, the same one he'd given before. Pearl gulped, looking fearful for a second, before she shook her head, setting her game face on, "Well sorry to burst your bubble, Mr. 118-7 of the Lawbot variety. But Roxy's coming with me," she glared grabbing her love sick blue friend by the wrist and attempted to pull her towards the exit.

Roxy struggled against her grip, "I don't want to!"

"Come on Roxy, I know you don't really love this jerk!"

Roxy looked slightly offended, "What are you talking about? Of course I do…"

Pearl was getting desperate by now and whispered to Roxy the only thing she could think of, "What about Telemarketer 118-7? You know, burgundy tartan suit, blue scarf? Snide, sarcastic personality complete with authentic British accent?"

Roxy cocked her head, "What about him?"

Pearl gave a frustrated sigh before saying in a forced calm tone, "Look Roxy I know you don't really love this bloodsucking fiend, pun intended. You've been tricked into this romance!"

"That's a lie," Roxy said, denying the truth unknowingly.

The Pink Toon growled angrily, "Snap out of it already!" Pearl then proceeded to slap Roxy hard across her cheek.

Roxy was stunned she reached a hand to her cheek that was now stinging painfully, and a bright red to match the pain, "Ow…" her eyes started watering and she ripped her arm free of Pearl's grasp to cling to Seven's arm, "S-she hit me!"

Seven frowned slightly, "Yes, I saw...Don't worry Ms. Roxy, I'll not let it go unpunished," he said, smirking at Pearl rather nastily.

"Uh oh…uh, why are you looking at me like that," Pearl gulped fearfully under his gaze.


	4. Ch 3 Until the Blood Runs Dry

***dies* This was a long one, no doubt about that _.**

**Two more chapters and apparent I have and Epilogue that I forgot about XD oh well that one be short.**

**And again, a bit dark for a Toontown fic. XD;**

**Ownership and copyright still the same as the last two chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Until the Blood Runs Dry

Pearl struggled against her captor's hold as he dragged her down the hall way, "Let me go!" She shouted trying with all her might to break free of 118-7's grasp on her shoulders. The Lawbot growled angrily at her, for it wasn't easy holding onto her.

"Stop struggling! It will make it less painful for the both of us…" Seven hissed, digging his claws into her shoulders. Pearl yelped in pain and stopped her squirms. Seven grinned, "That's better."

Pearl whimpered pitifully, "Where are you taking me?"

The Bloodsucker smirked down at her, a hungry look in his eyes, "You'll soon find out."

"And where are you going, pray tell?"

118-7 froze in his tracks and whipped his head around to face, to his horror, Lawbot Second-in-command 159-2. Not only that, but that meddlesome Telemarketer with the blue scarf from before had followed him here. His thoughts raced for an explanation about what he was doing. Desperately trying to not let the truth slip out, "I'm taking her to the jail blocks, she's a Toon is disguise," Seven blurted out. Mentally praising himself for a good comeback.

The Big Wig nodded, "Very good. Only we are not currently arresting Toons, even for trespassing and or spying."

"Um, shall I let her go then, Sir?" The Bloodsucker asked, trying to play dumb about the situation.

Two's palm met with his forehead, "No. You throw her out. What do they teach you in Training these days?"

Seven gave a nervous grin at his superior, "Right away Sir," he saluted before he began dragging Pearl back off again in the direction 159-2 and the Telemarketer had come from. When he had got a decent distance ahead, he rounded a corner that led away from the entrance.

When they turned the corner, and started heading down a different hallway, Pearl began to suspect something was amiss, "Wait a second, he said throw me out…"

"What 159-2 doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I've got better things to do with you then throw you outside where you could potentially cause us more problems…"

"What does that mean…?" Pearl asked, her legs starting to feel shaky.

"Let's just say, you won't be alive long enough to worry about it," Seven chuckled a low, hollow laugh that made Pearl's skin crawl.

"That's it, I'm out of here…Seven! Seven help-MURPH!" Pearl started to shout but the hungry Bloodsucker quickly covered her mouth to silence her screams.

"I don't think so…" he snarled as he got to the edge of another corner and peered around it in time to see the other two Cogs parting ways.

Second-in-command 159-2 scowled after the Bloodsucker as he dragged the Toon clad in their attire away from his sight before turning back to the Telemarketer, "Anyway, you are free to go, 118-7. This is a Lawbot affair now. Though if she does turn up, you'll be the first to know; on your way."

"Yes Sir," Seven replied and watched his form recede away as he headed back to the C.J. before starting to walk himself. He walked a short distance when he realized he didn't see the Bloodsucker that had managed to nab Pearl, something he wasn't very surprised about. _But…where are they?_

It was then that a muffled scream reached his ears. He turned sharply around in time to see the same Bloodsucker slip from one end of the hall to the other hauling a Pearl that had her mouth covered up by his hand. At the sight of the pair, he quickly took off after them. Roxy (if he ever saw her again) would never forgive him if he let something horrible happen to Pearl. Not only that, but he'd bonded with her; she had become a very dear friend him.

_Don't worry Pearl, I'll save you…_

Lawbot 118-7 dragged Pearl to what looked like an ordinary wall. He looked around the hallway to check to see if any other Lawbots were headed in his direction. When he saw no one, Seven tapped on the wall in a certain pattern, and the wall lifted upwards. Seven smirked down at Pearl once more before he started dragging her inside the secret room. The moment he had passed the threshold of the door way, it began to descend.

The moment the door started closing, Seven made a run for it. True, he was a speed set and could run faster then your average Cog; but that door was closing pretty fast. The closer he got, the further getting in seemed to be out of reach. The final stretch, he slid, and managed just to nip through in the nick of time, He looked back at the hidden door just to see it quietly touch the floor.

"Phew. That was close," he whispered to himself as he started forward cautiously.

"Eight, are you in here?" Bloodsucker 118-7 called out to his younger brother, his voice echoing throughout the cavernous, laboratory like space.

118-8 poked his head out from the inner workings of a large machine console just finishing up its routine maintenance. The machine was connected to several large holding tanks of some sort. He looked around for a moment not spotting the source of the voice, "Seven is that you?" He asked.

His brother came into view a moment later, dragging with him a Pink feline Toon clad in a Lawbot suit. He grinned over at his younger sibling, "Yes it's me, and I come bearing gifts," he gestured to the Toon in his grasp that had the makings of tears of fright in her eyes.

"Oh, nice catch Seven," Eight grinned excitedly. Working on the machine, he was feeling rather famished.

Seven beamed with pride, "Thank you brother; let's hook her up, shall we?"

"With pleasure!"

Seven frowned as he listened in on the two brothers, "This doesn't sound good…" He peeked out a little to see what they were up to.

118-7 ripped the sleeves of Pearl's suit before he and his younger sibling hauled her unwillingly onto a large metal table. Cuff like restraints made of metal constricted around Pearl's wrists and around her waist. She could only lay there whimpering pitifully hopping for the best.

The elder of the two walked over to the controls of the machine, hit a series of buttons and started the machine sequence. Two panels on the sides of the table opened up and several long tubes tipped with sharp needle points came out of them. The tubes buried themselves into both of Pearl's arms, and the sides of her neck.

The helpless Toon yelped in pain, "W-what are you doing to me?!" But neither answered her.

That was enough for Seven. He couldn't sit idly and watch this anymore. It was time to take action before it was too late. Without another though, the Telemarketer boldly stepped forward and shouted at the two Bloodsuckers, "Hey you, stop!"

"Seven!" Pearl cried happily at the sound of her friend's voice, relieved he was there to save her skin.

118-7 whipped around from the control panel in surprise; when he saw who had spoken his eyes lit up with fury, "You! How did you get in here?!"

Seven smirked at him, "I followed you."

The Bloodsucker snarled with rage as hot as the fires of hell. How dare a Sellbot intrude into their affairs? These matters didn't concern him or any of his kind for that matter. This was not even a Lawbot affair. It concerned only the Bloodsuckers for Halloween was their day. No other Cog's, but theirs.

"Now then, step away from the machine…" the Sellbot calmly stated.

"Why should I?" He glared angrily.

Seven almost looked appalled for hearing such a question, "This is barbaric. Cogs don't kill Toons!"

The Bloodsucker snorted, "There was time it was permitted…a long time ago. Before the Chief Justice was fully constructed, the Master had allowed it. After all the Toons kill us, why shouldn't we be allowed to even the playing field? Then, when -he- took over he decided a change was in order. We were no longer allowed to bite Toons. We're Lawbots, and Lawbots are supposed to uphold the law..." his fists clenched tightly, "But he allowed us to at least capture them on Halloween. A sort of throw back to the old days, you could say; save we couldn't harm them physically. Fine with us, we got to partake in part of our tradition, and for a while we were alright with that. However…things changed recently…"

"How so," asked the Telemarketer.

"You see, our cells are full due to other Lawbots arresting more Toons this month then usual. And so the Chief Justice proclaimed that our yearly capturing could not take place this year. A problem that could have easily been solved by letting some of the current prisoners that had less serious offenses free. But he ignored our suggestion, and told us his decision was final…" He finished, looking up at the Sellbot with anger in his eyes so deep there was no telling where it started.

Seven stared blankly at him, unable to believe what he had heard. The Lawbot Master had actually let them kill Toons once upon a time long ago. He felt sick and disgusted at such a thought. His Bloodsucker cousin glared at his expression angrily, "I wouldn't expect you to understand you're not a Bloodsucker."

"I can't imagine the Chief Justice understands very well either…" he frowned.

118-7 smirked, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him…"

As he has suspected as much; this machine was unknown to the Lawbot Boss. Even so, hearing the words made him feel even more sickened, "To disregard your superiour! It's Outrageous!"

"Humph, it wasn't very nice of him to throw out our feelings on the matter either! It's time he learned our opinions on the whole affair."

"But to go behind his back on the issue with something like this…you call yourselves Lawbots?"

Pearl looked from Seven to uh…Seven before speaking out a very frightened sounding comment, "If you two are done, get me out of this damn thing, will you?!"

The Scarf wearing Sellbot looked over at his shackled friend stuck full of needles and nodded, "Yes, of course."

"I don't think so!" snarled the now very agitated Lawbot as he pressed an activation switch.

Pearl let off a terrified shriek at the machine stared up and the needles began draining the blood right from her veins, "No, stop!!"

Seven froze in place, he hadn't been expecting that. His thoughts raced, trying to think of what he should do. If he had to fight Seven for the controls, he might lose too much time. His eyes shifted to the needled stuck into Pearl's arms and neck. It would be painful, but it had to be done. In a flash the Telemarketer grabbed two of the wires and ripped them out of her flesh. This resulted in a pain stricken howl from Pearl. Seven grimaced an apology and continued to rip them out as quickly as he possibly could.

Eight looked at him horrified not sure what to do, "Stop that!"

His brother's palm met his forehead, "Eight don't just stand there, make him stop!"

"Uh, right," Eight said regaining his composure, and then attempted to restrain the Sellbot. However, Seven being a speed set Cog could easily run from one side of the table to the other with no trouble to remove the needles in Pearl's arms. Thus dodging Eights attempts to apprehend him.

"Darn it Seven, he's a speed set. I can't catch him!"

He howled with rage, there was no way to stop him. Neither he nor Eight could move that fast; and he had removed almost all the needles by now. Then a very sinister thought came to mind. He might not stop him freeing the Toon, but he could at least insure he held his tongue about their operation. He just had to wait for the moment to arise.

"Hurry up, I'm getting light headed!" Pearl whimpered through the pain.

"Almost finished…there!" The Telemarketer declared triumphantly as he removed the last needle from Pearl. He looked over at a furious looking Bloodsucker by the control panel and glared back at him, "Now then, how are these shackles removed?" He asked his tone calm.

"And why should I tell you?"

"Because, it'd be a shame if I somehow damaged the machine trying to find a way to free her."

118-7 snorted, "There's a release switch on the underside of the table…"

"Thank you," Seven said easily finding the red button and pressing it. The shackled recoiled at once.

Pearl tried slowly to sit upright, and about fell off the table trying to do so. Luckily Seven was there to catch her, "Easy there Pearl, you've lost quite a bit of blood."

"I…just want to go home now…" she said weakly, tears in her eyes.

'No problem…" he smiled helping her down off the table.

Eight watched somewhat helplessly as their meal got off the table and was about to walk out a leave. He turned to look at his brother who looked like he had become a tea kettle about to come to a boil.

"Seven?"

"What?" He snapped back.

Eight flinched at his tone before asking, "What do we do now?"

Seven frowned at his brother, "Let them go for now."

The Telemarketer looked back and frowned at him, "Though I'm sure the Chief Justice will be most interested to find out what you lot have been up to."

And there it was the line he'd been waiting for. He grinned at him, showing his fangs, "It's a shame by the time you tell him, Ms. Roxy will have already been exposed to the machine."

Seven's metaphorical heart about stopped once again, "No…don't you dare!!"

His grin widened, "Only if you leave me with no other choice."

Seven hung his head knowing they'd likely try to drain her anyway. But even if he could only buy her a little bit more time, he was willing to. His head fell, "Fine…I'll keep quiet."

"That's what I thought," he chuckled coldly, "Now then, you're both free to go."

Seven sighed, "Come on Pearl, lets go…" he said quietly. Pearl groaned, but nodded. She leaned on him for support and the pair left the room without another word.

Little Taffy was happily cuddled beneath Six's suit jacket (currently being used as a blanket) and his warm chest. She was peacefully asleep once more, purring lightly. Six was diligently watching over her as she snoozed. He smiled and lightly caressed her cheek. At his light touch, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, smiling contently. Six smiled back at her, happy to be able to hold her in his arms like this. He was also a little pleased with himself for being able keep from biting her when the temptation had been great a while ago during their frenzied touching and kissing.

Little Taffy snuggled closer, "You're so warm," she crooned and Six chuckled at her.

There was a short pause before Little Taffy addressed him again, "Six?"

"Yes?"

Her face turned a shade of pink, "Do you…love me?"

Six frowned inward at the question, not sure how to respond to it at first. He was still sore about Lilly, and Little Taffy could never replace her. But he could feel himself emotionally, becoming attached. He wasn't quiet sure if it was love, but in the short time he's known this Toon he was willing to believe it was, "Of course."

She purred happily some more and leaned her head against him and the Bloodsucker wrapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go of her. Little Taffy looked up at him again curious about something, "Six...how come you haven't bitten me? You're a Bloodsucker; I thought that's what you did."

He cocked his head at her, "Would you like me to?"

Curious to know what it felt like she nodded; tilting her head so that her neck was exposed for him to bite if he chose to. Somewhat surprised at first, Six did as she wanted. He leaned in closer and carefully bit into her soft skin. Little Taffy flinched slightly and hissed at the sudden pain, but relaxed after a moment. In fact, it felt rather nice.

Six knew he would have to let go sometime, but he hadn't tasted blood in quite some time. It tasted so delicious. And Little Taffy didn't seem to mind much, she was rather relaxed. He wouldn't allow himself to take very much either, no matter how much he wanted to. Suddenly she tensed up again, "Argh!"

Seven quickly let go of her, worried he had hurt her, "I'm sorry…" he apologized, "Did that hurt?"

"It started to, but I kind of liked it," she smiled stroking his face softly, smiling at him, her glossy stare returning somewhat stronger now.

The Bloodsucker smiled back as dabbed his mouth off with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. When he had finished Little Taffy flung herself at him and started kissing him again. Six happily kissed her back after a moment she pulled away from the kiss to say something, "I love you too Six…you promise to never leave my side?"

"I promise."

She grinned and kissed him again, and he kissed her back again. This time Little Taffy fell back against his bed, Six laying on top of her as they continued the kiss that Six hopped would never end. But sadly, it was meant to end. Suddenly the door opened, Six remaining oblivious to the noise; as did Little Taffy.

Then a voice, like a dagger, sharp and piercing, ruptured their fragile world, "Six are-What _are _you doing?!"

The jacketless Lawbot's and Little Taffy's attentions quickly snapped to the door way of the room. He thought for sure his hard drive almost shut down when he saw his elder brother 606-2 standing there, a look of shock and outrage on his face. Six struggled to find an answer, anything. All he could manage to get out was, "U-uh…"

606-2 glowered at him, "Not again, Six!"

"B-but…I…I…" still Six could not find his voice and Two crossed his arms in disapproval. Finally, he found the words, "I-I love her," he whimpered as Taffy clung tightly to his form.

Two snorted angrily at the pair of them, but spoke to his brother, "Six, some days I just don't know what we're going to do with you..." he paused, "Not going to explain yourself?"

Six trembled and started to cry," It just…happened," he choked out.

"That's the same excuse you used last time…" he snarled leaving Six without anything to say. All he could do was cling back to Little Taffy as tightly as he could.

Looking slightly disgusted by their closeness, he approached them, "Sorry Six, but this stops now..." he roughly grabbed Little Taffy by the shoulder and yanked her from Six's grasp.

"No, Taffy!" he wailed.

"Let go of me!" Taffy screeched, struggling with all her might against him. She managed to grasp hold of Six's arm, and clung to it for dear life.

"Let go of him," 606-2 grunted, trying to pry her off of his little brother.

"N-no I won't," she sobbed and Six clung more tightly to her.

Two turned and glared at his sibling, "Six, let go of her now!"

"I won't," he said defiantly with tears streaming down his cheeks, "I won't lose her too!"

"You should have thought about that before you got attached…Now stay here!" with that he ripped the Toon from Six's grasp once more and dragged her toward the door.

Little Taffy cried out his name as his brother continued to drag her away. He would not lose her. He had promised to always be by her side, and that was a promise he would keep until he could no longer. It was going against ever other judgment he had been taught, but he followed after his brother, "L-let her go!"

Two stopped and looked at him, "What did I say?" he frowned.

There was a determined look in the Bloodsucker's eyes as he spoke, "I-I don't care what you do. I'm not going to lose Little Taffy."

His words made Taffy smile happily through her tears. He really did love her if he was willing to go against his older brother's orders to be with her. However, 606-2 was not impressed. He scoffed at his brother and said with an irritated tone, "And I'll not let your little love affair get in the way of our plans..."

"What are you going to do then?"

His brother smirked back at him in a rather nasty way, and now Six was wishing he hadn't asked his brother such a question.

"Ow…" Pearl whimpered as 118-7 bandaged her arms up.

"I'm sorry…" he winced.

"I-it's alright," she replied.

When he had finished bandaging her arms, he looked her in the eyes and asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

"I still don't feel good…"

"Don't worry, you will in time," he smiled, patting her head.

Pearl sighed heavily, "What are we going to do? Roxy and Little Taffy…"

Seven's features became briefly distraught at the mention of his beloved Roxy in the clutches of such a barbaric Cog. He didn't care what it took or cost him, he would make sure she got out of there safely before such a thing could be done to her. Yet that brought up the question, if they could, then why hadn't they drained her yet.

As if reading his mind, Pearl spoke up, "What I don't understand is why they wouldn't have done that to Roxy yet?"

Seven thought for a moment, puzzled, till and idea surfaced, "Perhaps they are going to drain the Toons all at once?"

And then the answer, it hit Pearl like an anvil. She sat bolt up right, which caused her to become dizzy and start to sway in a dangerous direction off the couch. Luckily Seven was there again, "Easy now, you'll hurt yourself," he cautioned gently pushing her back onto the couch, "What is it?"

"T-that must be it. Remember what 118-7 said about their yearly tradition taken away? They kidnap Toons on Halloween; so they must be planning on draining them on the same day."

"Hmm, I wouldn't doubt you're right on with that Pearl."

Then another reality hit Pearl that made her stomach feel like a dead weight, "Halloween is tomorrow…we have to do something before its too late!"

"We can't….you know what will happen to Roxy if we do," the Sellbot frowned looking torn.

"Seven they're going to do that to her anyway. There's got to be a way we can stop them."

Seven rubbed the bridge of his nose in thought, but he kept coming up blank, "I can't think straight right now…"

Pearl tried to think, but she still felt woozy from blood lose. Perhaps there was something he could go and look up that they could use? It was worth a shot, "Hey Seven, does Sellbot have a library? Maybe there's something there we can use?"

"Yes we do, only it's called the Archives."

Pearl nodded, "Good, go and look something up that we might find useful or informative. I'm too weak to go with you though…"

"What am I looking for," the Telemarketer asked.

"I don't know, look for something about when the Bloodsuckers had free domain to kill Toons and bite them. Maybe look for a way to reverse whatever has been done to Roxy."

"Alright I'll see what I can find. Rest well Pearl," he smiled, ruffling her hair before heading for the door to scour the Sellbot Archives for anything useful. When the door clicked closed, Pearl shut her eyes and soon found herself in nothingness.

Roxy sighed and sat up from 118-7's bed, "What's taking him so long?" she grumbled pulling her knees to her chest and staring at her toes. She wriggled them, feeling bored and alone. With a frustrated sigh she hopped off the bed and left the room to search for him, "Where could he be I wonder."

Roxy wandered aimlessly down the hallway, not sure where to look at all. Frowning she started to think she'd never find her love. That's when she heard a hushed, and agitated sounding conversation getting under way.

"How could you have been so careless, Seven?!"

"If one word of this gets back to the Chief Justice, our plans are a bust!!"

Seven's brother 118-6 spoke up, "Now calm down. Seven made our cousin swear not to tell a soul. He seems to have a soft spot for the Toon Seven captured, Roxy McSocks."

At the mention of her name, Roxy inched closer to the door to hear the conversation better.

"And what's this I hear of 606-6 falling in love with the Toon he captured -AGAIN-, 606-2?!"

"Not to worry," said Two, "I've separated them, we shouldn't have to worry about either for the moment..."

"You can't be sure of that!" said Seven's youngest brother, 118-9, "what if he does something rash?"

Two frowned at him, "Trust me if he wants to see her alive again at all, he won't over step his bounds…" _I hope…_

"Well if you're sure…"

"Of course he's sure," said a confidant 606-1, the eldest of the 606 batch.

In the middle of all this, 118-7 was standing off to the side, remaining as quiet as he possibly could about everything. Today was not his day. He had let two eye witnesses go who had seen the machine and now knew of their plans. He kicked himself mentally for letting it happen. For now it was only a matter of time before everything went down hill. And if things couldn't get any worse, the heart of the current problem he was faced with decided to make an appearance.

"Seven?" Came Roxy's voice somewhere outside the room they were all currently assembled in.

"Who's that?!" questioned 606-2, sounding a little on edge.

"Sounded like a Toon…"

Seven groaned and his palm met with his forehead, "She came out of my room!"

"Seven, are you there?" She called again.

"Well don't just sit there, do something about it!" 606-5 shouted at him angrily.

118-7 rushed to the door and threw it open. When he caught sight of Roxy by the door, he grabbed her arm and yanked her inside. Roxy looked at him slightly surprised for having handled her so roughly, feeling a little uneasy about the glare she was receiving from him.

"What are you doing? I said stay in my room!"

"I was lonely…" she said quietly.

Seven's palm met his forehead, "I don't care if you were lonely, I told you to stay put!"

Roxy's eyes started to fill with tears. Up until now, Seven hand only spoken kindly to her, what had happened? Why was he suddenly being so mean and angry? Roxy decided she should try to explain her reasoning for being there, "But you never said where you were going. Or how long you'd be gone…"

Seven gave a frustrated growl, "Because one, it's none of your concern where I was. And two, I can't have you following me around!"

Roxy's tears began to spill over, "B-but all I wanted was to know where you were."

"Can you not leave me alone for any amount of time without wanting to be glued to my arm you idiotic love sick moron?!"

That straw broke the camel's back. Roxy burst into full blown tears and ran crying from the room, trying to get as far away from the Cog that broke her heart as she possibly could.

Seven watched her go, knowing he'd screwed up again. He could feel the gaze of everyone in the room on him. Nothing could make things any worse right now. That was until his brothers opened their mouths.

"Nice going, there, Seven!" 118-6 growled sarcastically.

"Quite. I've seen betters displays of tact," 118-1 added.

Seven, frustrated and irritated grumbled at them, "Oh do shut up…"

Roxy leaned sobbing against a wall, a complete mess. She had never hurt so much before; she just wanted it to stop. As if by magic, suddenly her tears stopped flowing and the hurt was gone in an instant. She blinked and wiped her eyes, "What am I _doing_?"

The Toon looked around and remembered where she was. Not exactly the safest place to just be standing around, "Oh man, I've got to get out of here…" she whispered to herself aloud before taking off down the hallway toward the exit. She had to let Seven, her real Seven, know she was alright.

Six looked pleadingly at the other Bloodsucker guarding the door to the room full of caged Toons his brothers and comrades had been collecting for the big night. He had to let him in, he just had to.

"Let me in!"

"Sorry, no can do 606-6," the guard frowned at him crossing his arms.

"And why not, pray tell?"

"Because you're not allowed access to the prisoners at present."

Six's face hardened in anger, "On who's authority?!"

"The rest of your brothers," the guard said rather bluntly.

Six looked taken aback, "W-what did they say?"

The guard frowned, not knowing the true reason himself, "They wouldn't tell me why, but they said you're not allowed access."

Six thought for a moment trying to think up a feasible excuse to enter. He replied, "But I'm here to inspect the prisoners."

"Sorry, but I already told you I can't let you in."

Six figured as much. He knew he was going to regret doing this, but he did it anyway. The Bloodsucker pulled out his EMP detonator and aimed it at the other's hard drive, "You leave me with no choice, I'm sorry…" and pressed the button. The other Bloodsucker howled in pain and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Little Taffy looked out from her cage at the door in time to see the guard posted crumple to the ground. Beyond him was Six who she felt like she hadn't seen in years. He stepped over the fallen guard and walked over to her cage, "Taffy." He said quietly.

"Six," she sobbed happily sticking her arms through the bars to try and reach him. He reached back and hugged her through the bars.

"It's alright Taffy. I'll get you out of there," he said softly, ruffling her hair.

There was a pitiful uproar from the other cages full of Toons asking to be let out as well. Six looked around at them all, "Why not," he smiled heading to the unconscious guard, recovering his keys, and set about unlocking all the cage doors. A wave of Toons stormed out of the room, glad to be free. Six made sure they all left the room before turning back to Taffy's cage and unlocking the door. When it was open the distressed Toon flung herself at him. Six received her with open arms and a tight embrace.

Little Taffy kissed him, sobbing hysterical tears, Six kissing her back sick with relief that she was alright. Little Taffy looked up at him, never wanting to look away again, "I never thought I'd get to see you again…" she whimpered.

Six chuckled at her, "Don't be silly. I said I wouldn't lose you, didn't I?"

She didn't respond; she simply buried her face into his navy blue suit. Six lightly ruffled her hair, "Now come on, we should go as well…"

"Okay," she said willingly, more then ready to get out of Lawbot H.Q. and not come back. They had been most inhospitable hosts indeed.


	5. Ch 4 Lilly Tangerine

**I owe Power a big thanks for this Chapter XD; if it weren't for her laying a skeleton out for me, I might not have gotten it done in time.**

**Anyway the last Chapter will be up at Midnight (give or take a minute XD) And then the Epilogue will be posted later to tomorrow. Enjoy the second to last real chapter!**

**Ownership and copyright still the same. **

**EDIT**: Finally went back and added it to this version xD; it's where Seven picks up the book there's a segment that actually shows what he was looking at. Sorry about that!

* * *

Chapter 4

Lilly Tangerine

"Let's see. . . I don't recall the time when Bloodsuckers were allowed to bite Toons," Telemarketer 118-7 mused to himself, "I'll have to look further back in the Archives." He headed further down the aisles, running a finger along the books as he passed. Seven heaved a sigh, "I have no idea what I'm looking for." The Sellbot picked up a random book off the shelf and flipped through it. Nothing. He skimmed through several more before his mobile went off. Slightly annoyed, he pulled it out and opened it, glancing at the Caller ID before answering. "Hello, One."

"Seven, Roxy McSocks wants a word," his sister replied, cutting straight to the chase

"What!?" He shouted into the other line, about making One drop her phone from the sudden noise.

"I said, Roxy McSocks wants a word," she repeated more slowly and slightly annoyed sounding.

"Where is she?!"

"She's standing right in front if me."

"Thank goodness! Put her on." Seven spoke with an excited air about his voice like he was speaking to someone he hadn't spoken with in years.

"Uh. Okay." 118-1 handed the blue Toon her mobile who happily snatched it away.

"Seven?" Came the familiar voice of Roxy McSocks over the phone speaker.

Relief washed over him like a water fall, "Roxy, are you all right?"

"I am now," she smiled at hearing Seven's familiar, British accent.

He sighed heavily into the phone, "Thank goodness. What happened?"

"I can't explain it. One moment I was smitten, the next I was back to normal," she stated; One raising an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"But you're otherwise all right?" Seven asked her.

"Yeah," replied Roxy.

"Head on over to Pearl's house, I'll meet you there, alright?"

"Will do." She handed the phone back to its owner and thanked her, smiling.

The Name Dropper glared back and said in a somewhat sour tone, "You're welcome, Toon."

Without another though on the matter, Roxy pulled out a black hole and jumped into it. She was ready to crash, she'd probably snuggle up on the couch until Seven got back. That sounded like a plan.

Seven sighed, "I should probably keep looking…" just as he had said that the title of a book caught his eye, "Oh. What's this?" He pulled a book entitled _A History of Lawbots _out and flipped it open. He skimmed through the table of contents of the book when chapter six's title caught his attention. It read _Traditions of Old_. From the words he could tell he was on the right track and flipped ahead to that chapter. As his eyes flicked over the words, a feeling of unease began to wash over him at what was written.

…_Probably one of the most infamous traditions held up, not by the Lawbots themselves but the Bloodsuckers, is their yearly tradition of capturing and drinking dry the blood of Toons on the date of Old Hallows Eve. This tradition has been around as long as any can remember; started by one of the founding Lawbots, Vladimir Bloodsucker. Seeing it only fair that hundreds of Cogs are destroyed each day in the war against the Toons, Lawbot Master Jeremiah BigWig, deemed such acts fitting to their cause; saying it allowed for a more even playing field. _

_However when his son, Lamont BigWig the Chief Justice, took his place as head of Lawbot Head Quarters he decided that it was time for the tradition of the Bloodsuckers to end. He thought it one, a disgusting and horrific act; and two disliked the fact that bitten Toons would follow their captors around in a state of false love. A false love that can only be broken when the effects ware off in about a week or the Toon has their heart broken._

_Uproar surfaced, and every Bloodsucker protested against this decision. After many difficult negotiations an end was reached. It was decided that the tradition could still continue, with one exception. Any Toons captured could not be harmed or bitten, being deemed too barbaric an act for a Cog to commit; especially for a Lawbot._

_The tradition of capturing Toons is still practiced by Bloodsuckers today, and is likely to continue for generations to come…_

"Goodness this is it! I'd better get back to Pearl right away!"

With that, Seven took off at a speed an Olympic sprinter would have envied out of the Archives and on his way to Pearl's house.

Little Taffy sat with 606-6 on a bench in one of the streets for Toontown Central. She clung to him, still shaken by her brief ordeal. "Are they going to find us, Six? I don't want to go back."

Six returned the hug. "I won't let them take you, Taffy."

She rested her head on his chest and he smiled and ruffled her hair. "It'll be all right, Taffy. You'll see."

Taffy trusted his word on that. Right now, all she wanted to do was forget about the world for a brief moment. The green cat felt her eyes become leaden. She let them close and was soon fast asleep. Six smiled until he saw something blinking on her sleeve. He frowned and plucked it off. One of the tracking devices they had put on their captured Toons. He tossed it away. The Bloodsucker sighed and rested his chin on her the top of her head, savouring the softness of her hair. If time could halt right now, and leave them alone like this forever, he wouldn't mind in the least. But fate had other ideas.

"Little Taffy?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

606-6 blinked and looked up to see Telemarketer sporting a blue scarf. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" He asked back.

"I asked first," replied the Bloodsucker folding his arms.

The Sellbot silently conceded the point, "118-7."

"606-6," said Six in return. Little Taffy shifted slightly in her sleep, oblivious to the world around her. Six looked at her and smiled proudly until Seven asked him a question.

"Well then, 606-6, what are you doing with Little Taffy?"

"I'm. . . uh." Six was at a loss for words. He didn't want 118-7 to think it was for that horrid machine, but…

Suddenly the green Toon rubbed her check against him with a blissful expression on her face. Seven stared at her and then back at the Bloodsucker. "Have you bitten her, yet?"

"Why do you ask?" The Bloodsucker asked looking a little indignant.

"It would explain her. . . behaviour."

"What's it to you?" Six asked starting to get defensive of her now.

"Her friends are worried about her," the Telemarketer frowned.

"And you would know?" he frowned at Seven.

The Telemarketer sighed. "That's. . . complicated."

Little Taffy's ear flicked and then her eyes fluttered open. There was too much conversation going on, and her deep sleep had been broken.

"Taffy?" Came Six's soft voice to her ears. She looked up at him and smiled, taking a moment to notice 118-7's presence. "Oh hi, Seven," she giggled sounding very giddy.

"Hi. . ." Seven flatly said back.

"He says your friends are worried about you," Six frowned, not wanting her to go. He wanted her to stay by his side so he knew she was safe.

"Oh. . ." She did not want her friends to worry about her, and yet she did not want to leave his side, either. "Seven, you can go tell them I'm okay, right?"

"You are?" He asked quizzically raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She hugged Six around the waist. He smiled and ruffled her hair and she purred happily in response.

"You're obviously not." The Telemarketer frowned heavily.

"What do you mean," she blinked looking at him confused, "I'm fine."

"Look at yourself. . . What are you doing?" He asked her sounding somewhat frazzled that she thought it was alright to be kissing up to this Bloodsucker when she obviously was under his spell.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I love him!" She frowned at him.

"No, you think you do," Seven insisted.

"No. I do!"

The Sellbot shook his head. "That's what Roxy thought. But she was under a spell. So are you."

"Lies!" She screamed.

"So why do you love him, then?" Seven asked, wanting to hear the answer, expecting it to not really be much of an answer.

"He loves me back and he promised he wouldn't hurt me or let anything bad happen. His brothers don't seem to like the idea very much, though. His older brother had me locked up."

". . . What?" Seven blinked, feeling a little worried that she had remained oblivious to everything around her.

"I'm staying with him." She said flatly, as if she hadn't heard Seven at all.

"Oooh no you're not," He grabbed her arm and began to haul her away, "You're coming with me."

"No! Wait! Stop!" Six yelped as he tried to pursue the speedy Telemarketer futilely.

"Six! Let me go, please!" Taffy begged of Seven, but his grip only tightened.

"Out of the question!"

"No, you can't!" Six cried, an edge of desperation beginning to creep into his voice.

"Watch me!"

"Six. Help me!" Little Taffy sobbed as the Telemarketer continued to drag her away at a pace too fast for him to follow.

"No. I can't lose her as well." The Lawbot wailed trying to keep up.

Without slowing down, Seven turned his head to speak over his shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"Lilly. They took Lilly!" He shouted after them, starting to lose speed.

"And why would that bother you?" Seven frowned at him.

"Because I loved her!" He sobbed, unable to run anymore. He dropped to his knees and cried into his hands. His statement caused Seven to come to a screeching halt.

Little Taffy looked at him and was in disbelief. "Wh-what?"

"I loved her," the Bloodsucker whimpered. "So they took her away from me. . ."

_Six ran as fast as his legs would allow him. He felt horribly sluggish, he had to move faster but it felt like gravity was pushing foreword on him. Finally the door to the machine; he burst inside the room. "Lilly!" He screamed._

_Out of nowhere, his two elder brothers 606-2 and 5 appeared to grab hold of him, "No!" He struggled, "Let me go!"_

"_Six, we told you to stay in our room," Two told him, sternly._

"_Why are you doing this?" He wailed._

_Five answered. "We told you she was for this purpose long before you captured her! If the machine doesn't work, then all of our other plans are bust!"_

"_Why couldn't you have caught someone else? Anyone else?!"_

"You're _the one who captured her, Six!" Two growled at him._

_Tears began to pour from his eyes. "S-stop. L-let her go." Lilly wailed loudly, her pain renewed his struggles. "Lilly!" Somehow he broke free and ran to her side. "Lilly…" he said quietly when he reached her._

"_. . . Six. . ." She looked at him, weakly, and smiled._

"_No, Lilly, hang on. I'll get you out of there." He sobbed hysterically, trying to find the release button that he somehow couldn't seem to locate._

"_It's. . . it's too late. . ." She choked out, "Just…forget about me Six…"_

"_No. . .I can't….I won't!"_

_She smiled up at him, her voice fading now, "I love you, Six. . . I always will."_

"_I love you too. Now hang on. I-I'll get you out." He said firmly, determination behind his voice._

"_N-no, don't. . . You'll only. . . make them angry. . ."Lilly whispered. She felt so very weak now. It was almost over. She could feel the darkness starting to eat away at her consciousness._

"_I don't care." He hurried over to the console to shut off the machine but found his path blocked by Bloodsucker 118-7._

"_I don't think so!" He growled at the advancing Cog._

"_Move, now!" Six shouted desperation in his voice._

"_No, I don't think I will, Six."_

"_Why?!" He shouted, frustrated beyond reason, fresh tears falling from his eyes._

"_Because you should have known this would happen. It's your own stupid fault for getting attached in the first place. Cogs shouldn't even be able to get attached to Toons at all!"_

_606-6 tried to shove him aside. "Get out of my way!" But Seven would not be moved. The Bloodsucker shoved him back. "No! I'm sorry my friend, I can't let you."_

"_B-but I can't. . ." He started, unable to finish, the ache to great to think about. _

"_Can't what?" Seven frowned at him._

"_I can't lose her."_

"_I'm afraid you already have, Six," he sneered, pointing at the Toon strapped down to the table._

"_W-what?!" Six spun around in time to witness her spasm suddenly and go limp. "Lilly! No!" He ran to her side once more. "Lilly. . ." he lightly shook her shoulder, unwilling to believe that she had gone. "W-wake up."_

_The green Toon stared up at the ceiling with glassy, lifeless eyes. The sheen had gone from her once beautiful, soft green hair tipped in blue. Her fur had turned a sickly gray in contrast to its former healthy light green. Her chest no longer moved. Her heart had stopped with no blood left to pump. She was gone…_

"_L-Lilly." He choked out once more, before he began screaming in agony. Screams that echoed throughout the room and in every crevice of Six's mind as he brought himself out of the tragic memory…_

The Bloodsucker lay on the pavement, half curled up into a ball. Tears spilling from his eyes, He felt empty inside again. Emptier then he had before.

". . .You. . . What?" Disbelief clouded the Telemarketer's tone.

"Y-you heard me. . . Not that you'd understand."

"Hmm," Seven replied, unwilling to reveal that yes, in fact, he did. "Just what has Little Taffy to do with this?"

He raised his head to look upon her. "Sh-she. . . she looks like her. Like Lilly. My Lilly Tangerine…" he choked out, sniffing back more tears.

Little Taffy's eyes hardened in anger. She couldn't believe this! It was…outrageous, "Y-you mean the only reason . . . was because I reminded you of Lilly?!"

Six whimpered. "I-I still love you, Taffy."

Tears brimmed in her eyes. "No you didn't! You never cared about me! I see that now. . ."

"That's not true." His tone barely above a whisper, but Taffy still heard him.

"Y-yes it is! You only had me around to ease the pain of losing someone else! . . . I. . . I hate you!" She screamed then started sobbing into her hands as Six broke down as well.

118-7 pulled the green Toon into a hug and she sobbed into his shoulder. "Come now, let's take you back to Roxy and Pearl."

Little Taffy stopped suddenly and pulled away. "Wh-what am I doing?" she asked wiping away her tears.

"Oh. Does this mean you've come back to your senses?" 118-7 asked curiously.

She didn't reply, instead thinking back to everything that had happened with Six. "Oh Gawd. . ." She looked over to him and a feeling of nausea seized her stomach.

"Is something wrong?" the Sellbot asked her looking concerned.

"W-we. . ." The green Toon could not finish. "Don't _ever_ touch me again!" she snarled and kicked the Bloodsucker hard in the side. Both flinched from some form of pain the received from the blow.

Seven frowned slightly, "Did that make you feel better?"

"More than you know." She limped over to him. "Let's go, Seven."

"Certainly."

The two headed off without a backwards glance at 606-6, who was now simply a pile on the street.

Pearl was snoozing peacefully on her couch. Roxy McSocks snuggled up next to her, still waiting on Seven to get back. She glanced over at her friend and giggled when the pink cat's ear flicked. She blew on it and her ear flicked several times in a row. Roxy giggled again and began poking it. Pearl's face scrunched up as she flicked her ear causing the blue Toon to stifle a laugh. "Mrgh. . . I'll feed you in a minute, Illusion."

Roxy chortled. Her sleeping companion grumbled and turned over. She smiled and ruffled the pink cat's hair.

"Mrrgh! I said I'd-" she opened her eyes and stopped mid sentence when she saw who had disturbed her slumber.

"Hi. You feeling better?"

"Roxy!" the blue cat was pulled into a tight hug. "I thought I've never see you again." Pearl exclaimed joyfully.

Roxy happily returned the hug, "Yeah, well. . . Sorry about that."

". . . Ow. . ." Pearl winced and let go of her friend.

"What?" Roxy asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"My arms still hurt…"

"Hurt from what?"

Pearl pulled back the sleeves of her shirt to reveal the puncture marks of the needles. They were covered by bandages, but some of the wounds had seeped through, leaving them stained a reddish-brown.

Roxy's eyes widened at the sight of Pearl's arms, "That's horrible! What happened?"

"The Bloodsuckers . . . they have a machine. It drains the blood out of us."

"And they used it on you?" She asked, trembling at the thought.

She nodded. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for Seven..."

"Oh man, they were going to use it on me too, weren't they?"

She nodded again. Roxy turned green and hugged her again. Pearl hugged her back, "Hopefully Seven will be here soon."

"Yeah, where is he? I thought he was coming right over."

Horrible thoughts of what could be Seven's fate flashed through the pink cat's mind, but she shook free of them. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope so," frowned the blue feline.

A few feet away from the couch, a black hole opened and a Telemarketer hopped out.

"Good grief!" he exclaimed as he staggered to regain his footing. That was the last time he hopped to travel by black hole for a good long while.

"Seven!" Pearl exclaimed with delight as Roxy squealed and tackled him to the floor. The Sellbot emitted an "Oof!" as he hit the ground. "Roxy!" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. Having lost her once was enough for him.

Pearl smiled as Roxy purred, happy to see the two reunited again. Then suddenly Little Taffy emerged and the black hole closed with a pop. Pearl looked at her like she was seeing a ghost. A green ghost, but a ghost none the less, "Little Taffy?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's me." The green Toon was pulled into a tight hug. "Oof!"

"Don't ever worry me like that again missy! . . . Ow. . ."

"I'll try not to," she chuckled, returning the hug.

"Where have you been?! I've been out of my mind wondering where you've been all this time!"

"I found her with a Bloodsucker," Seven supplied. "Quite a story he has too. . ."

"Story?" Pearl asked, "What story?"

"Sit down, and we'll tell you…" Little Taffy said with a hint of distain in her voice.

"Oh, and I also came across what I was looking for in the Archives, I'm sure you'll be interested to hear what I found as well," added Seven.

Pearl was stunned, Roxy's jaw had fallen open, and Little Taffy stared at the ground still feeling disgusted. The pink cat sighed. "Well. . . What do we do now?"

"I'd say nothing," her green friend replied. "Hopefully when Six let all their prisoners get away, they'll give up on trying to catch more."

"I don't know, they seemed pretty desperate," Seven observed.

"Yeah," Pearl replied remembering Bloodsucker 118-7. "Well wait, now that Roxy's safe, I think we could probably go and tell the CJ about all this. It's time he knew the truth about what his Lawbots are plotting behind his back."

"Um. . . Will he listen to us?" Roxy asked.

"I hope." Pearl said, frowning a bit.

"Well then, we should hurry. The more time we sit around, the more time they have to regroup," Little Taffy pointed out.

"My thoughts exac-" Pearl cut herself off when she spotted something blinking on Roxy's shirt. ". . . Roxy?"

The blue Toon blinked. "Hmm?" And looked down to see what Pearl had noticed. She plucked it off and held it up for all to see, "Hmm."

"What is it?" asked Seven.

"Dunno. . . but it's blinking." Pearl pointed out.

Little Taffy held her chin in though, but stopped when a shadow outside Pearl's window caught her attention. She looked over and about threw up several of her organs. She turned back to her oblivious pink friend who was staring intensely at the blinking object, "Uh…Pearl? Pearl!" she said more frantically, poking her arm to try and her attention more.

"Not now Little Taffy," Pearl grumbled shooing her friend's hand.

"What is it Taffy?" Roxy asked. The green Toon frantically pointed at the window. Roxy looked over to see several more figures landing outside the window. Her eyes about fell out of her skull at the sight.

"Pearl!!" Taffy shouted at her friend once more.

"What?!" she shouted back sounding annoyed at having her thoughts interrupted.

Little Taffy grabbed the sides of her face and directed it at the window, "It's a tracking device you numbskull!!"

"Oh…" the Toon gulped back the fear slowly creeping over her at the Bloodsuckers grinned at them from outside the window.

"We're screwed," Little Taffy whimpered starting to shake from the thought of having to return to Lawbot H.Q.

"What do we do?!" Roxy asked sounding frantic.

"Maybe we can out run them if we go out another way?" suggested Pearl.

"If I can get long enough to take off, I might be able to go for help." Seven piped up.

"Well you better run fast, because I'd rather _not_ end up a meal for real this time…" Pearl squealed with fright.

Seven smiled, "Running fast is what I'm built for!"

"Then go…" Little Taffy looked over at him, "Find Mayor Flippy before it's too late!"

"Will do…" he saluted before taking off full speed out of the house to retrieve the Mayor of Toontown.

With Seven's parting, the Bloodsucker armada smashed the window in and stormed the house. Roxy squealed with fright, Little Taffy screamed at the top of her lungs, and Pearl covered her eyes and wished her heart out that this wasn't about to happen.

606-5 and 2 looked around, looking for where the tracker's signal was coming from. Five found it discarded on the edge of the street and frowned, "Looks like one of them got away."

"Or perhaps we found someone else…" Five smirked looking over at a sobbing navy blue suit laying in a heap in the ground. Both brothers walked over to him, looked down upon their youngest sibling and frowned at him. He was oblivious to them even being there, his gaze distant.

"Six, get up," Five growled at him but he didn't move.

Two snarled at his little brother and yanked him roughly to his feet by his hair. Six yelped at his scalp being tugged on. Five pulled him to look him straight in the eyes, "You're in a lot of trouble little brother…"

"I-I don't care…"

"You never do Six. But you're not getting off so easily this time." Two smirked at him.

"Do what you want…" he said quietly, not caring anymore. He hopped that they would take him apart and end his misery.

"Oh we will," his smirk got even more malicious, "You're going to watch every Toon we recapture go through the machine tonight at Midnight."

Suddenly, Six began to care, "…NO!"

Two and Five grinned something nasty at their little brother, and he started sobbing. Five gripped his chin, "And sense we put trackers on all of our captured Toons, you'll be watching a lot, Six." Both brothers chuckled at him before dragging his struggling form back to Lawbot.

Mayor Flippy was busily indulged in paper work, filing missing claims on Toons. He sighed, having to do this every Halloween was getting rather tiring Suddenly the door of his office burst open and 118-7 the Telemarketer stepped inside his office looking frantic, "Oh good, you're here…" he breathed.

Flippy looked at him started by the sudden interruption, "118-7?"

"Roxy McSocks and her friends are in danger…"

"What?! What happened?"

"Bloodsuckers have them surrounded at Pearl's house! I came here as quick as I could."

Flippy sprang up from his seat at the news, now those Cogs had gone to far. It was one thing to capture Toons off the street, but to attack them in their own homes…"Let's hurry!"

Seven nodded and ran as fast as he could out of the office. Flippy pulled out his black hold and jumped into it, disappearing into the blackness.

The hole opened outside Pearl's door. Flippy poked his head inside to find an absolute mess. All of Pearl's belongings were smashed or ripped to pieces. Flippy felt sick, they had arrive too late to help them, "They're gone…" was all he could muster in those moments.

Suddenly Seven was behind him, having heard the Mayor's comment. He couldn't believe it was true and he uttered it himself, "They're gone…"

Flippy turned to face him and nodded. But something was still bothering him about all this, "Why would they come to an estate and kidnap them?"

"They want to drain them of all their blood. But they managed to escape that fate, until the Bloodsuckers caught up with them," Seven said quietly, a sadness creeping over his voice.

Flippy's expression be came horrified at Seven's announcement, "Has the Chief Justice been informed about this at all?!"

The Telemarketer looked shamefully at the ground, "I haven't had the chance…"

Flippy sighed at the news before his face hardened in anger, "Then let's go have a little chat with him, shall we?"

"Indeed…" Seven agreed and took off to the air again.

Flippy frowned as he and 118-7 inched closer to Lawbot seeing the guard post outside was that of Bloodsuckers, "This isn't good…"

"Oh no…" Seven frowned adding his own dismay to the mix, "I don't suppose we could try sauntering by?"

"Doesn't look like it…"

Seven scratched his chin in thought, not able to come up with any answers. It was Flippy who struck inspiration, "Wait, you're a Sellbot. Ask the V.P. if he can get a hold of him for us."

"I was just about to say," he smiled, dialling the V.P.'s number.

A moment later the V.P. answered, "Hello Seven."

'Sir we have a situation," Seven frowned cutting to the chase, "I've uncovered a plot by the Bloodsuckers to drain the blood of Toons."

"What!? They were forbidden from that!"

"Hence 'uncovered a plot', Sir…"

The Sellbot Boss frowned, "I'll tell Monty right away." With that he hung up.

Seven closed his phone with a snap, "He's on it."

"Good…" sighed Flippy,_ somewhat_ relieved.

"Now all we have to do is wait."

Flippy turned to look at the H.Q. and frowned once more, "Yes, but he'd better hurry, it's getting late..."


	6. Ch 5 Scarlet Traces

**Woo hoo! 8D finally, Chapter five! I need only type up the epilogue now X3. **

**PS happy Halloween everyone!**

**Copyrights and Ownerships are the same.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Scarlet Traces

606-6 had gone limp, he had no strength left. He hardly noticed his brothers keeping a firm grip on him as he stared blankly down at the floor. He just wanted everything to end in those moments. Suddenly a searing pain in his head as one of his brother grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced his head upward to look at the table, the last place he saw his Lilly alive. The last place he wanted to gaze at.," No…" he whimpered.

And then it had begun. One of the other Bloodsucker started dragging at Toon, a purple rabbit, "Let go…" she cried out futilely.

"Not a chance Toon…" the Bloodsucker smirked strapping her down to the table.

Bloodsucker118-7 was again at the controls, again painfully reminding Six of the night he lost Lilly to that damned machine. Now he was wishing he'd done something to sabotage it long ago. But now…now it was too late. The Toon whimpered, hopping for the best as Seven stared the machine. Six felt the lump in his stomach harden as the needles pierced her arms and the sides of her neck. He couldn't watch this, if it was possible, he felt like he was going to be ill from watching. The Bloodsucker snapped his eyes tightly shut and looked away from the horrid scene.

But his brothers would not have it. 606-5 grabbed hold of his eyelids and forced them open. Forced him to watch the Toon's fate that he knew was inevitable. He could not save her. It was watching Lilly die all over again. But at least then he had gotten to speak with her. When he heard the rabbit squeal out in pain he thought for sure he might shut down from the grief.

"H-help me…someone…" she whimpered pitifully as the machine began to drain her. But her plea only received snide, mocking laughter from the Bloodsuckers throughout the room. All watching with hunger and amusement, waiting for her body to give it's last ounce of blood.

Six couldn't stand it any longer, he had to try something. He struggled, but the strength of his brother was too much to shake off, "Let me go!" he shouted angrily His demands fell on deaf ears. Six's eyes began to fill up with tears, and he looked over at his brothers holding onto him, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"To teach you a lesson Six…" said Five.

"What lesson…?" Six sobbed.

"To stop getting attached to Toons," he growled.

"But I'm not hurting anyone!" the sobbing Bloodsucker objected.

"Not hurting anyone? You almost ruined our plans!" Two snarled at him.

"Plans that go against the orders of the Chief Justice!"

Two didn't answer him back, instead putting his attention back on the rabbit slowly being drained. Finally, her body shudder in a death spasm, and went limp. Six's tears erupted stronger now. He was screaming but for some reason he couldn't hear himself.

Another Bloodsucker walked up and removed the poor girl's body from the table, and another Toon was dragged out. A peach colored Dog Toon this time. Six pleaded with his brothers, "Please no. Not another!" But again they did not listen to his plea.

The Dog was also strapped up, her whimpers reaching Six's ears like a piercing siren. Once again, 118- started up the machine. Six could hardly endure the sounds of her pain as the machine did the same to her. Within moments, she too give her last breathe on that table. Six's eyes clouded with tears and he wept. He had no more strength to fight his brothers; he had used up so much oil shedding tears.

And then the one voice he was hopping not to hear, "No!" came the strangled cry of Little Taffy as her captors hauled her out from the store of recaptured Toons to be next to be drained by the machine. Six looked at her, and felt of the verge of collapsing.

"_No_! Not her!" He wailed pitifully looking back at his brothers who only gave him sinister smirks in return, "No, please…" he sobbed more. He couldn't let her life end in this way. She didn't deserve it, and neither had Lilly. He had to do something now, or not at all.

Little Taffy was strapped in, kicking and struggling all the way. But her struggles didn't alter the fact that she could no longer get away. Six tried again to talk with his brother about reconsidering, "Stop! Let her go!"

Two gave off a hollow laugh, "Not a chance Six."

Once more, 118-7 started the machine up again. Six couldn't believe it was happening, "NOOO!" he wailed, because he could not so much more then that.

A moment later, Little Taffy let off a blood curtailing shriek of pain, that made Six flinch as if he's been physically struck by someone. The sight of her on that table was breaking his heart all over again.

"Stop!" she howled, "It hurts…"

Six felt sick when he hear the mocking laughed of his siblings as she tried feebly to free herself before she became to weak to move. But there were so many needles they limited her movement. She yelped at the pain and gave into the inevitable. She lay there unmoving, sobbing hysterically at not being able to escape.

Six whimpered, "Taffy…I've failed you too…" But all hope was not lost. Suddenly there rang a familiar voice throughout the room that Six believe had to be a miracle.

"What is going on here?!" Shouted an outraged Chief Justice as he gazed about the room in utter disgust.

Every Bloodsucker's attention in the room suddenly snapped to that of their Boss now standing in their haven. They all wore shocks of horror. How could he have found out? How could this have happed? He wasn't ever going to find out!

"Stop this at once, all of you!"

All the Bloodsuckers looked at him, a look of anger and hatred on their faces. No, they would not back down. Not after he'd taken everything that had meant something to them. Their eyes flashed red, and in a blind rage the charged at him. The head Lawbot's expression became that of total shock at the sites of his Lawbots coming to attack him. It was a good thing he had brought back up, "Now!" he shouted.

Several other variants of Lawbot charged out from behind his treads to meet with the oncoming wave of Bloodsuckers. Two and Five let go of their brother to help the others against the onslaught of other Lawbots invading their secret place.

Six pulled himself off the ground, and looked over to the console. It was his only chance to save her. He would take it and this time he wouldn't fail. He ran, closer and closer he got dodging several other Lawbot's attacks on the way there. He made it safely to the console. He was so close, just a little more and…

Seven stepped in front of his path like he had the first time. But Six wouldn't take it standing up this time, "You're not going to stop me from saving the Toon I care about this time Seven!" he growled, gritting his teeth as he tacked the other Bloodsucker to the ground. 118-7 thrashed under his hold and kicked and hit him back. Six yelped out in pain with each blow, but he shook it off just as quickly.

"You'll shut the machine off over my dead body, Six!" Seven snarled throwing another punch at the Bloodsucker still pinning him to the floor.

The punch caught Six in the face and he reel back, letting go of 118-7. He stood and smirked down and his once friend, "You couldn't save Lilly, what makes you think you can save this one?"

"I just will!" Six stubbornly shouted as he lunged at Seven once more. He caught him around the waist and knocked him into the console. The metal dented slightly where he came in contact with it. Six growled, still looking determined, "I will because I love her!" he threw a punch and hit Seven in the face; getting him back from earlier.

Seven yelped from the blow and felt something come lose in his mouth. He sit it out into his hand and his eyes widened when he saw it was one of his fangs. He snarled, enraged and kicked 606-6 hard in his knee joint. Six howled in pain as his knee collapsed and he fell.

118-7 chuckled and looked down at him, "Why stop the inevitable Six?"

"Because Lilly would have wanted me to…"

"Hmmp, Lilly is dead,' he snorted.

Finally his knee released and he could stand. He glared angrily at Seven, "She still would have wanted me to, so I will!"

"Heh, you'd better hurry then."

Six looked back at Little Taffy. Her breathing was becoming raspy and very ragged. She needed to get off that machine and soon. He glanced behind Seven and saw it; the emergency stop switch. He had one chance to get it right.

"Hang on, Taffy…"

"Oh? And what are you going to do?"

Without another word, Six tackled him again, pushing him into the console once more. Only this time, Seven came in contact with the switch Six had been aiming for and also causing the machine even more damage. But the machine had stopped like Six had wanted. He hurried to the table as quickly as he could. He pressed the release for the restrains when he got over to her. The needles and cuffs went back inside the tale.

Six looked down at her, she was still alive but only just. He spoke in a soft voice so as not to frighten her, "Taffy, are you alright?"

She whimpered pitifully, "S-Six?" Little Taffy asked, 'I…I'm sorry…."

"It's alright," he smiled wiping away a tear from his eye. She gave him a weak smile back before Six was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and pulled away from her.

"Let go!" he said for probably the hundredth time that day.

"No…" seven's voice rang out, cold and angry.

Six would not be held back while Taffy lay there in such a fragile state. She needed to get to a doctor before it was too late. Seven snarled at him, "Stop struggling Six," before his foot became entangled around one of the electrical cords that led from the table to the machine console. Seven began to stumble until finally he tripped and fell dragging Six down with him.

Unfortunately, neither saw that the wire's internal workings had been exposed during part of their previous fighting. Seven landed right on top of the sparking wire and received a nasty and fatal shock to his hard drive. And 606-6, although he didn't land directly on top of the wire, received a less powerful, but still fatal shock as well.

Little Taffy caught sight of them out of the corner of her eye. They widened at the site of Six being shocked, "…Six!" she cried out, and with all her remaining strength, managed to climb down off the table and stagger over to where he lay at. But her strength was limited; she collapsed down to her knees when she arrived in front of him.

"Taffy…" he grunted out weakly.

"T-that you…you s-saved me…"

"Of course…" Six smiled at her, "I…love you."

Her eyes began to fill with tears, "Six I...I feel horrible...I'm sorry I said I hated you..."

"That's . . . all right. You were. . . you weren't yourself. . . but. . . I still . . . love you..."he managed to choke out, "And now…. I can feel myself . . . fading away. . ."

Little Taffy shook her head, refusing to believe he was dying. He couldn't, not now! He was a hero, he had saved her, "No!" she cried grabbing hold of his lapels and falling against his chest, "You…you don't deserve to die this way…" she sobbed.

"It can't…be helped," he said simply.

Little Taffy continued sobbing into his suit, managing to choke out through her tears something she needed to tell him before he passed, "...I can't say I love you Six...I'd be lying to myself...but I'd be lying to you if I didn't say I care about you…"

Six smiled and ran his fingers lightly through her soft hair. It wasn't love…but her friendship was a love he's treasure always, "That's…good enough…"

Little Taffy looked up into his face, expecting to see him smiling at her, but instead his expression had changed, and he groaned, his voice suddenly becoming a weak, almost inaudible whisper that she had to strain to hear over all the fighting going on around them, "_Little Taffy. . . do you. . . do you think I. . . I'll get to see. . . Lilly. . . again?_"

"I…." she began but couldn't find the words. She didn't know what happened when a Toon actually died. But, it was his last moments, why shouldn't she be kind to her rescuer, "…yes…" she said plainly.

And then, Six gave the happiest smile Taffy though she'd ever seen. It wasn't a very big smile, it wasn't small either. It was just a smile; and behind it was the happiest Cog in the world. And then, it was gone. Six's body went completely limp, and his hard drive finally shut down for the last time.

Little Taffy's hand's shook. It wasn't possible, it just couldn't be, ":...Six? Six?! NO!" She hollered a scream loud enough that every Cog at battle in the room suddenly stopped fighting. Every member of 606-6 and 118-7's family looked over, and were instantly horrified. Their brothers were there, dead on the floor. The Toon was huddled over Six, sobbing her eyes out for him, until the stress became to much for her weakened state, and she passed out against his chest.

Both sets of brothers rushed to the aid of their fallen siblings Seven's brothers tried to shake him out of it, but he was not responsive in the least. Eight was beside himself with grief, still trying to wake his brother to no avail.

"We're got to get him to Maintenance right away!" 118-3 piped up.

"Oh six….I'm sorry…" 606-5 sobbed at the site of him.

606-2 looked down at Little Taffy still laying on top of him. He had died to save her, and for once in his life, Two felt concern for a Toon. She was the cause of his brother's sacrifice; he would not let her die now. He looked around at his brothers, "We need to get them both treatment....even if we can't save Six. He would have wanted us to save the Toon..."

"Two's right…" sniffled 606-4.

With that settled, both sets of siblings picked up the trio and carried them off to Maintenance and Repair.

The Chief Justice looked around at the remaining Bloodsuckers and ordered the other Lawbots to restrain them. Still stunned by the loss of two of their own they didn't put up much of a fight against the other Lawbots. When they had all be restrained, 159-2 looked over at the Chief and asked, "Sir, what should we do now?"

He took a deep breath and looked down at him, saying in a forced calm tone, "Release the Toon prisoners down in the jail blocks."

Two blinked, "All of them, Chief?"

He nodded, "All of them," he glanced back over the captured Bloodsuckers and scowled with a disgusted on his face that matched no other, "We're going to need all the room we can get."

Two nodded and gestured to the others, "All right you heard the Boss. Off to the jail blocks with the lot of them!"

The C.J. watched as every single Cog filed out of the room and was about to leave himself when he heard the cries of the still incarcerated Toons in the cages behind him. He sighed but turned back and set about freeing them from the cages. Most of the Toons ran for it as fast as they can, but two, the Lawbot Boss noticed, stayed behind.

"Pearl, did you see where they took Little Taffy to?" Roxy asked, concern and worry written all over her face.

"No…" she frowned back in response looking over at the C.J., "Where did they take our friend?" she asked him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Their fallen comrade to Maintenance and Repair; the Toon, I know not," he replied flatly.

Pearl's face creased with anxiety, "Come on, we've got to hurry!" She started taking off when a shout from Roxy made her stop in her tracks.

"We don't even know where it's at, Pearl!"

The pink Toon cursed, Roxy was right. She looked hopefully over at the Chief Justice again, "Can you take us there, please?"

He scratched his chin in thought before he spoke, "Very well, I have need to speak to them anyway." He started heading down to Maintenance, put before he got very far Pearl managed to clamber onto him. He seethed angrily, "I am _not_ a transport service!"

"I'm still not feeling good from the last time they did this to me," Pearl whimpered at his sharp tone.

"Hmmm, very well," he conceded but at the site of Roxy trying to do the same he stopped her, "_You_ can walk!" He snapped.

Roxy made a face but did as she was told. With that matter out of the way, the C.J. truddled down as quickly as he could to M & R, all the while Roxy struggled to keep up with him.

When they arrive, Pearl hopped off and immediately started searching for a trace of her green friend. The headed further in to find both the 118-7 batch and the 606-6 batch huddled around the unmoving forms of their brothers, hysterically crying their eyes dry. Pearl frowned at the sight of the pitiful creatures.

The Lawbot Boss also frowned and glanced over at the Foreman, "I take it the damage was irreversible?"

The Foreman nodded, "There was nothing I could do…"

"I'm sorry to hear that," he paused, "And what of the Toon?"

"I'm not sure…"

At his words both Pearl and Roxy's faces fell at the news. The Foreman glowered at them, "Don't look at me like that, I'm no doctor!"

"We should get her to one then…" Roxy suggested.

"Okay," Pearl agreed.

Roxy threw down a black hole to teleport them to the hospital and frowned, "I just hope we're not too late…"

Pearl wiped a few tears away, "Me too…" the grabbed hold of Taffy's legs, "Roxy get her other side for me, will you?"

Roxy nodded and grabbed hold of her arms, "On three then."

Pearl started the count, "One, two th-" but she was stopped by one of the Bloodsuckers in the room.

Two stepped foreword and looked her in the eye, "You make sure she lives. My brother worked to hard to save her to let her die. You got that Toon?"

Pearl nodded firmly at him and he nodded back before heading back over to his brother's. Pearl stared the count again and on three the pair heaved Little Taffy through the black hole to take her to get some well needed treatment.


	7. Epilogue

**And here it is the final piece of Scarlet Traces. I hope you've enjoyed it and once again, Happy Halloween everyone! X3**

**Ownership and copyright same.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

The world faded in and out. Voices echoed everywhere that she couldn't seem to recognize. When she opened her eyes, it was dark, there was no one. She was alone.

"Where am I?" Little Taffy whimpered, "Everything is so dark…"

She stood up on still shaky legs and looked around. Nothingness; not a soul to be found anywhere I this dark endless world.

"I anyone out there," Taffy called out, a hint of fear and desperation in her voice.

"Hello," came the sound of a kind but unfamiliar voice from behind her.

Little Taffy let off a small squeak of surprise and whipped around. The sudden motion caused her to stumble and fall to the ground. But when she saw it was another Toon, she relaxed. The Toon was a green feline like she was, her hair a dark green tipped in blue. She wore a semi-long black dress with white fringe at the ends of it. Instead of normal white Toons gloves, she had fingerless arm warmers stripped blue and black. Her tail was long and smooth.

Little taffy blinked in confusion having never seen her before, "Wait…who are you?"

"Lilly Tangerine," Another voice answered from behind her again. But this one, sounded very familiar…

"Six?" she asked turning around. Sure enough, there he was. Perfectly sound and whole, not a scratch on him.

He smiled, happy to see her, "Hello again." There was a pleasant air about his voice that seemed like he was happy to be nothingness.

"Where am I? Am I…" her throat tightened into a knot, prohibiting her from speaking the word.

Six chuckled, somewhat amused, "No, we both just wanted to say hi."

"O-oh…" Little taffy signed relieved and tried to stand once more. However an overwhelming nausea washed over her and she began to pitch backward about to fall over again. Luckily, Six was there to catch her.

"Easy there Taffy. You've been through a lot in the last few hours," He said softly, sitting her back on the ground.

She whimpered, "I feel so weak…"

Lilly frowned back, a sympathetic tone to her voice, "I understand completely," She smiled and bent down next to Little Taffy and patted her shoulder, "You'll probably feel like crud for a while…but I know you'll make it."

"Ow…"Little Taffy said in response to the pat.

Six frowned looking into Lilly's featured, unsure of something, "Lilly…you're not angry or jealous at all about any of this? I…" but he stopped when Lilly put a finger to his lips.

"Don't fret over it Six. I wanted you to move on. No sense in worrying about me anymore, right? Besides…I'll always love you no matter what. I know I died in the end, but I'm happy you found me that night we first met. It saved me a few days. And they were some of the best I could have ever asked for."

"Huh…? What almost happened?" Little Taffy questioned.

Lilly frowned at herself, "Because, I was so depressed an angry, everyone in my family wanted nothing to do with me, I had no friends. I just wanted it all to stop…" Lilly sighed, her eyes filling up with tears, the topic obviously uncomfortable for her but she continued, "I tried to take my own life. I won't say how, but….Six saved me that night. In everyway someone can be saved. I'll never be able to repay him for that."

Little Taffy's ears fell slightly. How awful must her life have been for her to want that to happen. Little Taffy's eyes filled with tears that rolled down her cheeks that she quickly wiped away.

"Oh Lilly, I've missed you so much," Six said quietly, his own tears forming.

"I've missed you too..." she smiled back, tears in her eyes as well. Lilly pounced at Six tackling him to the floor; he landed with an 'Oof' She buried her face into his suit and purred. Six hugged her back tightly, resting his head on the top of hers.

Little Taffy smiled, happy for the both of them. They were finally together again, and now nothing could tear them apart. Suddenly her vision began to get fuzzy; they were starting to disappear from site. Yet they were not obscured by tears, and it confused her, "Huh? What's going on?"

Six sat up and looked over at her, "perhaps you're going back now…" he pondered.

"I…I guess this is good bye then…" she sniffled, looking at the floor.

Face creased with sadness, Six smiled at her, "I'm afraid so."

"It was nice to meet you Little Taffy," Lilly piped up happily.

Little Taffy blinked back fresh tears forming in her eyes. She had cried enough, she didn't want to cry anymore. She sighed, "Good bye then Six…" her head sagged and looked at the floor while she waited for the world to fade completely.

Six frowned and looked into Lilly's face, "Lilly, would it be alright if I-" she stopped him again and as if reading his mind, nodded to his request.

Six smiled and walked over to Little Taffy who looked up at him when he approached. He bent down, hugged her and planed a full kiss to her lips. A bit taken aback by the sudden kiss she was hesitant, but eventually gave in and kissed him back. Six broke off the kiss and ruffled her hair once, "Goodbye Little Taffy."

"Goodbye Six…" she said back just before the strange between world faded, and suddenly, Little Taffy was being blinded by a bright light from above. She was lying in a soft, plush bed. Despite the comfortable bed however, everything ached all over. Little Taffy gave a pain filled groan alerting the others in the room she was wake.

"Taffy," came the concerned voice of Roxy and Little Taffy groaned again.

"Little Taffy, hello?" Pearl's voice sounded strained and anxious.

Little Taffy's eyes flickered in to see her friends and Mayor Flippy gathered around her bed side. To her left was an IV drip stuck in her arm; the bag full of blood, obviously because she had lost a lot. The room itself was decorated for the holiday, several paper chains in the shape of ghosts and black cats hung on the walls, and a few carved pumpkins sat in the corner with candles flickering inside them.

Flippy sighed relieved, "We were beginning to think you weren't going to wake up…"

Taffy blinked and asked in a quiet sounding voice, "….how long was I out for?"

"You were dead to the world for several hours," Pearl said, frowning slightly.

Seven looked over at her, "606-6 got you out of that machine just in time. Any longer and you would have perished…"

She didn't say anything, trying to remember her dream. Or, had it been a dream? Had it all been real? Suddenly the images came flooding back, clear as day. Little Taffy lifted a hand up to her lips and touched them lightly.

"Something wrong…?" Asked the pink Toon.

"N-no…I just feel thirsty…" Taffy quickly lied.

"Oh, okay," Pearl smiled at her, "I'll go ask the nurse for some water." Pearl then whisked off to retrieve her friend a glass of water.

Roxy watched her go before turning back to Taffy, "The doctor says you'll feel weak for a few days, so rest and take it easy, okay?"

"Ow…," she whimpered, "Everything hurts…"

"Oh you, come here…" Roxy frowned giving her a tight, squishy hug.

Little Taffy winced and left off another 'ow' but returned her hug all the same. Roxy smiled and ruffled her hair, "I know it may not seem like it now, but you'll get better."

"Lilly said something similar…" she frowned, thinking of her again.

Roxy cocked her head in confusion, "Roxy?"

"Oh…uh, I think it…was a dream."

"Weird dream," Roxy commented, "How do you know it was her?"

"She told me her name."

"But you don't even know what she looks like…" Roxy blinked.

"I know but...i think it was really her..." she paused," Six was there too…"

Roxy's eyes widened at the news. Seven and Flippy remained quiet. But all frowned in the room when their green friend's eyes began to fill with tears, "The looked so happy…" she whimpered.

"Aww Taffy…" Roxy crooned, patting her shoulder again.

"And it's odd but…I'll miss him…" she continued as if she hadn't noticed Roxy.

All the other occupants of the room exchanged a sad expression before the silence was broken by Pearl's arrival, "I've got the water," she smiled happily until she saw the sour expressions on everyone's face. Especially her green friend, "Wait, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she sniffed, wiping her eyes, "I'll…tell you later…"

"Alright…" she said sounding a bit disappointed before she handed Little Taffy the glass, "Here."

Little Taffy quietly took the cup and sipped the water inside. The room remained quiet another long moment until Flippy's voice broke the silence, "At least he's in a better place now..." he smiled at her.

"True…"

"Yeah," Roxy piped up, "And I'm sure he wouldn't want you moping over him, right?"

"No probably not…"

Again, quiet settled over the five, broken again a moment later when Pearl remembered something, "Oh, one more thing, the nurse who gave me the water said to give you this," Pearl handed her a large chocolate bar, "It_ is_ Halloween after all…"

Little Taffy looked at it a moment, unwrapped it and broke it into several pieces, "You guys can have some if you'd like. I'm not all that hungry right now…"

Flippy, Roxy and Pearl all took a piece and chomped on it happily. Seven just stared at it. Little Taffy looked over at him, "You don't have to have any, Seven." She chuckled.

"Yes. uh...thanks for the offer," Seven smiled at her.

Little Taffy smiled back at him, and at the other three Toons occupying her hospital room, "Well…Happy Halloween guys…"

There was a chorus of Happy Halloween from Roxy, Pearl, Flippy and Seven that made Little Taffy giggle. Despite it still hurting, Little Taffy decided that even though Six was gone, she'd be alright. He was in a better place. And like Lilly, Little Taffy promised to never forget his kindness, and what he had done for her. That, was a promise.


End file.
